Harry Potter y el Despertar del Dragon
by Lord Patrick
Summary: Harry y Ron dejaron su vida por la traiciòn de la persona que mas querian y emprendieron el viaje mas dificil de sus vidas, 6 años despues vuelven a inglaterra para destruir a Voldemort.
1. Caminos Separados

_Los personajes de esta historia en su gran mayoría pertenecen a J., así como referencias a sus libros_

Caminos Separados

La vida en el mundo mágico era dura, muy dura, al callejón Diagon solo iban y compraban lo indispensable, ya nadie tenia el valor de pasear solo por gusto, no todo era mas sombrío desde que el señor tenebroso se levanto mas cruel y despiadado que nunca, pero de eso ya son mas de seis largos años en que la lucha contra el lado oscuro estaba cada vez mas lejana de terminar, y todos eran concientes de ello, esta a sido encarnizada y sangrienta, el señor tenebroso logró tomar por 2 años el ministerio de magia, hasta que lograron recuperarlo, ahora las cosas no estaban mejor, nuevamente esta en peligro de caer en sus manos, pero esta vez para siempre,

Medio día de un soleado domingo de verano, pocos magos se atrevían a pasear a esa hora, no tanto por el calor, sino por los constantes ataques de los mortifagos, esa tarde sin embarga dos personas caminaban sin temor por las estrechas calles del callejón, en 6 años era la primera vez que pisaban suelo mágico en Londres, dirigieron sus pasos al caldero chorreante, el único lugar abierto ese día, habían pocas personas en el, pero Tom seguía en la barra a pesar de todo, al verlos no hubo nadie que no los mirara con recelo, ya que iban cubiertos por sus capas, a penas se les veía el rostro.

- Dos cervezas de mantequilla, por favor. – le dijo la persona que iba todo de negro, al darse vuelta sin embargo un gran dragón dorado estaba bordado en su capa. - Aquí tiene – le sirvió rápidamente y con mucho temor en su voz

-De inmediato se sentó junto a su acompañante que tenia el mismo dragón en su espalda, pero vestía totalmente de rojo.

- Parece que te tienen miedo, debe ser tu lindo rostro – dijo la otra persona

- Ja, simpático, ya casi había olvidado tu lado cómico estos años

- Sabes de sobra porque, pero el estar aquí me ha puesto nostálgico.

- A mi también pero no vale la pena pensar en el pasado, lo dejamos atrás, ahora volvemos únicamente porque nuestra misión nos trajo hasta aquí y por que son unos inútiles.

- Directo como siempre, pero te aclaro que es tu misión, pero tienes razón en lo de inútiles, nunca lo pensé de ella, pero creo que la arrogancia se le subió a la cabeza demasiado – dijo el hombre de rojo con una atisbo de pena en su voz

- Las malas juntas diría mi tío

- Si quien lo diría, él, nuestro consejero emocional, pensar que ya son mas de 5 años que no lo vemos. Le debo mucho, nunca creí que lo diría pero, tu tío es el mejor,

- Yo tampoco me lo explico pero que se le va hacer la vida dio muchas vueltas ese año, recuerdas,

- Como olvidarlo – dijo el hombre de rojo en una especie de gruñido

FLASBACK

Hace solamente cinco horas que habían sepultado al más querido de los directores de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore y ahora se dirigían raudos a una reunión de emergencia en La Madriguera la sede provisional de la Orden del Fénix, estaba la orden en pleno, todos habían asistido esa noche. McGonagall, Hagrid. Los Weasley; Arthur, Molly, Bill, y Charlie. Moody, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Amelia Bones, y Amos Diggory, Mundungus Fletcher, Sturgis Podmore, Dedalus Diggle, Emmiline Vance, Hestia Jones, y Elpias Doge; y Remus Lupin, la reunion era para dar las ultimas indicaciones que dejo el fallecido director, y presentar a los nuevos miembros de la orden, por eso ellos habían sido invitados, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna.

Harry había asistido solo por respeto a su viejo mentor, ya que no tenia ninguna intención de entrar a la orden, porque no quería dar explicaciones a nadie, además todavía tenia resentimiento por todo lo que le ocultaban, alguna manera perdono a Albus, pero solo porque el se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de lado a un ser tan irremediablemente curioso y cabezota como Harry, los demás aun lo tratan como el niño de cristal que hay que proteger, papel que de por si odiaba.

Todos saben porque estamos aquí así que voy a ir sin rodeos, Albus dejo varias cartas, donde explica lo que cada uno debe hacer para la orden estos meses de Vacaciones, espero por lo menos que sea asi y que el colegio vuelva abrir- dijo con dureza y esperanza la profesora McGonagall, entregando a cada miembro de la orden una carta incluidos lo chicos. -Tienen unos minutos para leerlas.

- Que!! Como se le ocurre a Albus que estos niños entren en la Orden del Fénix, jamás aceptare que mis hijos se expongan a semejante peligro Minerva! – Grito muy ofuscada Molly Wesley

- Molly tiene razón no puedo menos que estar en desacuerdo con esto por mucho que hayan pasado, son muy jóvenes les falta entrenamiento, experiencia. – Alastor Moddy hablo fuerte y claro desde su asiento su ojo no hacia más que moverse velozmente mientras miraba a los chicos

Llevaban más de 20 minutos discutiendo cuando Hermione ya no pudo soportarlo

- Basta!! Me cansaron, Profesora, usted sabe muy bien que no voy aceptar que se me insulte de la manera que lo están haciendo, menospreciando mis capacidades, además para que lo sepan soy miembro de la orden desde que se volvió a juntar!! – esas palabras sacaron del letargo a los chicos especialmente a Harry y Ron, que no podían creerlo.

- Hermione, no debiste decirlo sabes bien cual es tu misión,- profesora McGonagall no podía creer que su mejor alumna, y miembro mas joven pudiera caer en semejante desliz

- Lo siento profesora, pero ya es hora que lo sepan, el profesor Dumbledore, me recluto para tener vigilado y controlado al cabezota de Harry, para que no se metiera en líos mas gordos de los que ya se había metido, debo decir que fracase en el intento especialmente en quinto cuando murió Sirius por la culpa de Harry, si me hubieran permitido hacer mi trabajo como es debido el hubiera muerto, pero no!, eres muy niña como vas a saber tu lo que es mejor para Harry, y ven tenia razón, tenían que contarle lo de la profecía, Albus lo reconoció pero ya era tarde, y el año pasado si no fuera por mi insistencia, jamás te habrías enterado de tu misión "secreta", me costo mucho trabajo encontrar la ubicación del anillo, y además tener que despistarlos con supuestos celos hacia Ron, ya estoy harta, Albus murió por su plan entupido y ahora quieren que empiece de cero están verdaderamente locos – nunca nadie escucho hablar de manera tan arrogante a Hermione, era como si ella no estuviera ahí con ellos.

- Es una broma cierto, lo que acabas de decir lo esperaría del idiota de Malfoy pero no de mi mejor amiga – la expresión de Harry era de absoluto descontrol su respiración de apoco se fue incrementando

- Siento decirte que somos amigos, pero mi mejor amigo no eres tú, sino mi novio.

- Ahora si que no entiendo nada, debes estar baja la maldición imperio, si eso es, por favor profesora, examínela, Quien-tu-sabes, la debe tener controlada – Ron no podía creerlo fue lo mas esperanzador que se le ocurrió decir.

- Los siento Ron pero todo lo que ha dicho es cierto- la profesora McGonagall jamás se había visto tan abatida.

- Y se puede saber quien es tu supuesto novio- pregunto Harry.

- Simple, la persona que Dumbledore intento salvar con su vida, en la torre de astronomía el día que murió, ya que es y será su mejor espía.

- NO! me niego a creer eso Hermione, no puedes estar hablando en serio- grito Harry

- Si y déjate de comportarte como un niño estas por cumplir los 17 y no razonas, solo actúas con el corazón eso solo te va llevar a una muerte prematura, entiéndelo que fue para protegerte, todo lo hice porque eres la única esperanza del mundo mágico, así que compórtate como tal, asume de una vez tu responsabilidad.

Una sonoro plaf, fue lo único que se escucho, Ginny fue la que ahora no se pudo aguantar, los demás solo vieron como Hermione caía de espaldas por la fuerza del impacto, a Ginny las palabras no le salían se abrazo a Luna y ambas empezaron a llorar silenciosamente, mientras Neville aun no podía cerrar la boca por el asombro.

- Compañero, no me digas que ese mal nacido es de quien habla - Harry solo le pudo asentir con la cabeza muy cabizbajo, llevaban muchos meses en los cuales prácticamente se comunicaban con la mirada, para no tener que hablar demás, sabia que esto desmoronaría a Ron, ella lo era todo para el

- Suficiente!! Aunque desapruebo la forma en que Hermione les comunico esto, lo único que demuestran con su actitud infantil es darle la razona Molly que no están preparados parta entrar a la orden.

Con solo mirarse Harry y Ron supieron que estaban pensando lo mismo, no podía ser de otra manera a pesar de las peleas, su amistad se fortaleció hasta considerarse hermanos, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

- La verdad profesora, no me interesa un puesto en la orden, de hecho yo viene a esta reunión para decirles que no aceptaba su invitación ya que no quiero dar explicaciones a nadie.- con una tranquilidad que no iba con el momento Harry se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Vez que te comportas como un niño, no aceptas que otros piensen distinto

- Mira Hermione no voy a discutir contigo, ya que la persona que tengo en frente no la conozco, si tu dices conocerme sabrás que yo en este momento no estoy molesto porque seas novio de ese idiota, o que estés en la orden, lo sabes bien, yo jamás he querido protagonismo alguno, yo jamás he tenido complejo de héroe como me dijiste hace un tiempo, si me haz vigilado espiado, y desmenuzado mi intimidad, sabrás que es lo que ahora me hace renunciar a ser su salvación y alejarme de todos ustedes, y no digo mas porque no quiero que el ultimo recuerdo mió sea tan violento, - por ultimo Ginny sabes que te amo pero el camino que ahora tomo es peor que enfrentarme a Voldemort, ya que ahora dejo el mundo mágico, no vale la pena seguir en el con tantas intrigas y mentiras, no me esperes porque no volveré, es mejor así, nací para sufrir.

Sin darles tiempo a nada corrió hacia la el patio junto con Ron al cual tomo del brazo y desaparecieron.

-------------------FIN FLASH BACK------------------------------

- Debemos concentrarnos, no podemos divagar mas, mañana será dificil para nosotros.

- Si tienes razón.- después de terminar su tercera ronda de cervezas salieron hacia el Londres Muggle y desaparecieron.


	2. Reuniones

_Nada es mió todo esto es solo diversión._

**Capitulo 2 Reuniones**

La madriguera era un hervidero de gente que entraba y salía, se había convertido en la base de la orden del fénix, ahora era mas grande tenia 4 pisos con mas de 30 habitaciones para las miembros que pasaban a alojar entre cada misión, servia además, para tener ocupada a Molly que desde la huida de su hijo menor, no había dejado de lamentarse, en la casa vivían los Weasley excepto Ginny

Ella termino la escuela y se hizo auror y jamás volvió a la casa ni siquiera a visitarla, no era miembro de la orden, al contrario era dentro del ministerio quien más peleaba para demostrar que no eran de confianza, no había pasado un día en que no extrañara a harry, jamás acepto salir con alguien, su vida era solo estudio y después su trabajo, donde quería ser la mejor.

Molly estaba conciente de ello, sabia que ese día se había hecho mucho daño a sus hijos y a harry, pero nada podía hacer era lo mejor para el mundo mágico, lo único que sabia de su hija era lo que le contaban Artur y Percy, simplemente era la mejor auror del ministerio, su cabeza tenia un alto precio en el lado oscuro, pero aun así ella no desistía, eso era lo que tenia con los nervios de punta a su madre, que capturaran a su hija y no la pudiera ver nunca mas.

Por otro lado los gemelos siguieron con sus inventos durante 3 años después de la marcha de los muchachos, se encerraban en su cuarto habían dejado su cuarto en el callejón para estar cerca de su familia y solo salían para comer o su trabajo, desecharon la idea de formar parte de la orden, no querían ser parte de los que consideraban intrigantes y traidores, después de 3 años en la misma situación, nadie sabe que paso, pero desaparecieron, los buscaron pero ningún rastro fue encontrado, la alegría de los weasley se había esfumado 3 hijos desaparecidos y una hija que apenas les hablaba, solo el arduo trabajo para la orden y el ministerio, les hacia olvidar por un momento la realidad de sus vidas.

Este día había más movimiento que nunca, hoy después de mucho tiempo, se podría juntar la mayor parte de la orden del fénix, la razón informes venidos desde el extranjero.

**Buenas noches veo que hemos llegado todos los que estábamos libres.** La profesora McGonagall, había sido elegida como líder de la nueva orden – **como sabrán muchos rumores se han tejido durante estos últimos meses, en los cuales hemos tenido poco trabajo con los mortifagos, muchos creímos que estábamos venciendo por fin, pero lamentablemente tenemos que decir que esta lejos de la realidad.**

La mayoría no pudo disimular el temor en sus rostros, esa había sido la esperanza de todos ellos.

**Por favor no podemos dejarnos derrotar, la razón por la cual los mortifagos estaban quietos era simplemente que porque no estaban en Inglaterra. Nuevos murmullos se hicieron sentir.**

**A que te refieres con eso minerva yo mismo he luchado con Malfoy varias veces este mes. **Dijo Ojo loco moddy.

**Bueno que ha eso debe responder la señorita Granger, hermione por favor.**

Una muchacha de mediana estatura, de cabello liso de color castaño se levanto de su silla, se notaba su cara de cansancio y también tristeza, ya no era la misma muchas cosas le habían pasado y prácticamente todas no eran un buen recuerdo, ahora era parte importante de la orden, miembro del circulo interno encargada de analizar todos los datos que traían los espías e informantes, se había convertido en la ayudante de la jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

**Bueno debemos decir que voldemort, mando a mas de la mitad de su mortifagos a reclutar mas miembros a su causa por todo el mundo.**

**De que hablas Granger si apenas hemos podido luchar con ellos estos días, y me dices que son menos de la mitad, es una locura quiere decir, que esta jugando con nosotros.**

**Eso es precisamente lo que ha estado haciendo moddy, como cuando el gato juega con el ratón antes de comérselo, pero hay algo mas, según los informes no han podido reclutar a nadie durante los últimos 3 meses, ya que sus hombres han aparecido muertos en diferentes países de Europa, Asia y América.**

**Muertos de que forma alguna maldición desconocida, envenenados como?**

**Eso es lo mas extraño, la mayoría a sido encontrado por las autoridades muggles de cada país ya que han sido muertos a balazos o debido a las graves lesiones causadas por armas blancas**

**Me estas diciendo que los muggles han descubierto nuestro mundo y les están dando caza.** Moddy era el único que hablaba los demás estaban sumidos en sus meditaciones

**No lo que estoy diciendo es simplemente como murieron, y no son muggles de eso estamos seguros, ya que se ha encontrado rastros mágicos en las armas, estas las han hecho aun mas mortíferas de lo que son, por ejemplo las cortaduras con arma blanca no se cura con absolutamente nada.**

**Algún testigo**. Pregunto Moddy

**Nadie esta dispuesto a declarar o al menos nadie puede declarar, **

**Eso es un mensaje directo creo yo, hacia quien tu sabes.** Dijo Artur weasley

**En eso no podemos estar seguros, mientras no aparezcan en Inglaterra no nos preocuparemos, pero si lo hacen los tomaremos como peligrosos, puede que luchen contra Voldemort, pero sus métodos son casi tan crueles como los de el, así que dejamos la reunión hasta aquí por hoy, cada uno tienen que juntarse con sus respectivos grupos y organizarse, nos vemos cualquier cosa ya saben como contactarnos.** McGonagall, se puso de pie y todos la imitaron.

**Hermione, podemos hablar un momento-** Molly la llevo a una sala contigua junto con Artur, Minerva, y Ojo Loco

**Haz sabido algo de luna neville y los demás-** pregunto la profesora

**Nada, se los trago la tierra**. Dijo con tristeza.

**Porque esa cara? se que eran tus amigos a pesar de todo- **pregunto molly

**La verdad hace tiempo que no me hablaban, especialmente luna y neville.**

**Entonces que haz averiguado-** la profesora no quería verla sufrir así que trabajar era mejor.

**Bueno más de 20 jóvenes entre 21 y 25 años han desaparecido durante un lapso de 3 años, y no sabemos como no hubo indicios de peleas o algún altercado simplemente se esfumaron de la faz de la tierra**

**Y hay alguna relación entre ellos, la verdad cuesta creer que tantos jóvenes desaparecieran sin dejar rastro, y por lo que leí en el informe que me enviaste, todos fueron alumnos míos.** Dijo la profesora

**No solo eso profesora, es aun mas intrigante,** dijo hermione.

**Y que seria, no veo una relación aquí mas que eran alumnos de ****Hogwarts**, dijo Moddy

**Si la hay, todos los que desaparecieron fueron miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, los únicos que no han desaparecido somos Ginny y yo, bueno y Marieta pero ella no cuenta, por que nos traiciono.**

**Que estas diciendo, no puede ser, lo que quieres decir es que están todos juntos, es increíble**. Dijo la Molly

**Eso es precisamente lo que pienso y solo hay una persona que es capaz de juntarlos a todos y por las personas que faltan en el grupo es obvio quien es.**

**Harry Potter,** dijo la profesora hundiéndose en su silla

**Si minerva, solo Harry seria capaz de juntar a ese grupo tan diverso, con tantas habilidades, cada uno fue reclutado por la orden del fénix, y por alguna razón todos se negaron, cada uno de ellos tiene habilidades que le pueden ser muy utiles..**

Weasley, Fred **Sortilegios WeaSley**

Weasley, George **Sortilegios WeaSley**

Hannah Abbott **Auror**

Lavender Brown **Auror**

Susan Bones **Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica**

Terry Boot, **Departamento de Misterios**

Cho Chang **Auror**

Michael Corner **Auror**

Colin Creevey **Auror**

Dennis Creevey **Auror**  
Justin Finch-Fletchley **Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica**

Seamus Finnegan **Auror**  
Anthony Goldstein **Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes**

Neville Longbottom, **Auror**   
Luna Lovegood: **bióloga -** **Departamento de Misterios**

Ernie Macmillan **Departamento de Transportes Mágicos**

Padma Patil **Departamento de Transportes Mágicos**

Pavarti Patil, **Auror**

Zacharias Smith, **Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica**  
Dean Thomas, **Auror**

Alicia Spinnet, **Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos**

Katie Bell **Cazadora de las Holyhead ****Harpies**

Angelina Johnson, **Cazadora de las Holyhead ****Harpies**

Lee Jordan, **Sortilegios Waesley**

**Como ven en la lista sabrán por que los han reclutado si es que estoy en lo correcto,** dijo hermione después de pasarles la lista.

**Pero entonces porque no te han llamado a ti o a Ginny**, pregunto Artur

**En mi caso es obvio, no confían en mí**- dijo con tristeza - **en el de Ginny, si Harry es el líder, jamás la pondría en peligro, y creo además que no hace falta llevársela**

**Porque dices eso, Ginny estaría encantada de irse con el**, **además no podría correr mas peligro que ahora**. Molly no podía ocultar su pena.

**Lo se Molly, solo podemos especular para que los necesitan, la mayoría son aurores altamente entrenados, no me puedo imaginar de lo que serán capaces de hacer juntos y con respecto a ginny, conociendo a Harry jamás la pondría en peligro por muy auror que fuera, y eso es lo que ha tenido tan obsesionada a Ginny, ella quiere demostrarle que se puede defender sola, por eso ha trabajado para convertirse en la mejor, estoy segura de ello.**

**Si estas en lo cierto Potter se esta preparando para volver, pero porque no nos contacta, seria mas fácil que nosotros lo ayudemos, estamos mas capacitados, además la mayoría de ese grupo son aurores que les podría enseñar un muchacho como el, por muy buen maestro que pueda ser. **dijo Moddy

**Precisamente por lo que acabas de decir jamás nos contactara, no confía en nosotros, recuerden lo que me dijo cuando se fue que yo sabia porque se iba y porque renunciaba a todo, simplemente lo que mas odia es que le oculten información, que no lo respeten como una persona capaz de llevar su vida de forma correcta, y de la manera que quiera, y que no lo consideren capaz, después de todo lo que ha demostrado, eso realmente lo odia., **no podía ocultar su tristeza

**Bueno hermione espero que tus datos sean correctos, y conociéndote, puedo estar segura que es todo cierto. Otro asunto que nos atañe a nosotros, como vas con el asunto de los horcruxes, sabes de sobra que no podemos atacar directamente a Voldemort sin haberlos destruidos. **Pregunto la profesora

**De eso no hemos podido encontrar nada, cuando creemos haber logrado una avance todo se viene abajo, es muy extraño seguí todos los pasos que Dumbledore dejo, fui a todos los sitios que el fue, y encontré las distintivas marcas mágicas de Voldemort, cuando empecé a investigar otros lugares los encontré así como las marcas, pero no los horcruxes, espero realmente que voldemort los mueva constantemente y no los tenga con el, sino será aun mas difícil su destrucción.**

**Eso espero hermione, eso espero, lo ultimo Hermione. Hace algunos días moddy se enfrento a Malfoy.**

**Lo se profesora, Lucius se quedo a cargo en Inglaterra de los mortifagos durante este tiempo**.

**Te equivocas Granger, no era Lucius era Draco Malfoy, el es la nueva mano derecha de Voldemort en Inglaterra,** dijo Moddy

Hermione siempre creyó que fue una pesadilla, y que realmente no había sido engañada como una tonta, y en el transcurso perdido a las personas que mas la querían.

**Lo siento mi niña pero ya esta confirmada, la orden de captura ya fue dada, y los aurores ahora pueden ocupar las imperdonables, si lo agarran estará muerto.** La profesora la trato de reconfortar abrazándola

**Lo se, creo que era lo que me faltaba, para entender que todo era un maldito plan para debilitar a harry, y yo fui su principal arma, agradezco que fui yo quien se dio cuenta de que nos mentía, sino estaría peor.** Dijo llorando no por Malfoy sino por lo que perdió por su culpa.

**Bueno a sido muy largo hoy, Molly seria mucha molestia si prepararas algo de comer,** la profesora, la miro con dulzura.

**No minerva, de hecho ya tenia preparado algo, solo hay que ir a la cocina-**

**Vamos mi niña no te eches a morir, algún día los volverás a ver.**

**Eso es lo que mas temo, ahora que se que la culpable soy yo, pero bueno mejor cenemos la mejor comida del mundo mágico, estoy muerta,** dijo hermione incorporándose, lo además la miraron con tristeza pero asintieron y se fueron a la cocina.

Kingsley Shacklebolt era el jefe de aurores y bajo su mando tenia a los mejores o por lo menos trataba de que lo fueran, si no estaban en misión estaban entrenando, todos lo admiraban y lo seguían ciegamente, era un gran líder, muchos creían que seria el próximo ministro de magia, pero ahora tenia algo mas de que preocuparse, ese misterioso grupo que asolaba el bando de Voldemort, grandes eran las dudas, lo peor era imaginarse un nuevo lord oscuro capaz de hacer algo que ellos jamás habían hecho, causar miedo en las filas mortifagas, esperaba que ese no sea el caso, pero quienes eran el único país de Europa en el que no han aparecido era Inglaterra, y eso lo intrigaba mucho, ya que no podía mandar personal a investigar, otra cosa que lo tenia molesto era su grupo especial, los mejores 10 aurores al mando por primera vez de una mujer, Ginny Weasley, no hay día en que no le discutiera algo, no le ocultara información, y todo por que el era miembro de la orden del fénix, pero nada podía hacer, y ella lo sabia, no se debía saber que era miembro activo de la orden, y para mejorar su estado de animo, una ola de rumores se había dejado caer sobre el ministerio estos últimos 3 meses, estos rumores decían que el ministro y sus jefes de departamento no tenían control sobre su personal, como ejemplo los inefables se han puesto del lado de Ginny Weasley en una extraña investigación en el departamento de misterios, nadie sabe lo que hacen pero ella pasa gran parte de su tiempo libre con ellos. Sin contar las extrañas cosas que sucedían en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, donde los datos recientes hechos en el mundo se extraviaron misteriosamente o simplemente no se informaba, o el  
Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, se decía que estaban creando trasladores a diestra y siniestra pero nadie sabia para quien

**Algo muy extraño sucede en el ministerio**. Dijo en voz alta el jefe de Aurores. Se notaba que algo extraño en el aire – **Berta, por favor dile a Alastor Moddy que lo necesito urgente por favor** – dijo a su secretaria.

**En este mismo momento lo llamo.** Le respondió.

**Lo único que tenia claro era el asunto de ginny lo demás eran solo rumores sin fundamento**-

**Para que e necesitas Kingsley**, dijo desde las sombras ojo loco.

**Maldición Moddy que no te enseñaron a tocar las puertas**, gruño el jefe de aurores.

**ALERTA PERMANENTE, mi viejo amigo**. Dijo moody

**Si bueno como digas, te traje aquí para que me conversemos un poco necesito despejarme entre los rumores y ginny me van a volver loco, ni los mortifagos me dan tantos problemas estos días**. Y se hundió en su silla

**Difícil caso este de la niña weasley, el problema es que ahora no esta sola, sino que se tomo tu grupo especial, un pequeño ejercito**.

**Ni que lo digas es lo que nos tiene mas preocupados son los mejores, hasta ahora no se han salido de madre, pero quien sabe que harán y además estos malditos rumores no hacen mas socavar los cimientos del ministerio, me entere que Rita Skeeter quiere hacer un lindo reportaje de ello, te imaginas las repercusiones por muy rumores que sean, no podemos confiarnos.**

**Si ya te lo dije se están tomando el ministerio**- gruño moddy.

**Por favor no seas paranoico, no hay ninguna señal que Volvemort este detrás de esto.**

**Yo no he dicho que fuera el, pero las señales están ahí para quien quiera verlas, alguien se infiltro en el ministerio, y con las personas mas honorables de el, eso es lo preocupante piensa ninguno es partidario del lado oscuro.**

**Podrían estar bajo la maldición imperio tendríamos que investigar eso.** Kingsley se levanto para llamar a su secretaria. Pero lo detuvo moddy.

**Ya lo hice, Minerva me lo encomendó en cuanto le comente mis aprensiones, pero no he encontrado ningún rastro en ello**- dijo pensativo Moddy

**Eso es lo que exaspera, y porque te digo que son solo rumores, quien tendría el tiempo, las ganas y el suficiente poder para infiltrar a tanta gente?**

**He ahí la gran pregunta, y la única respuesta a ello es, un gran líder.**

**Estas cada día peor Moddy, no hay nadie en el mundo mágico con esa descripción.**

**No estaría tan seguro mi viejo amigo no estaría tan seguro.** Y como llego salio de la oficina del jefe de aurores, dejandolo muy pensativo.

----

Es extraño lo que hace el tiempo en las personas, todas la que la conocen creen que esta obsesionada, que solo se dedica a su trabajo, que los años se soledad han mermado su personalidad ,que esta cada día mas enojada con el mundo, por eso sus constantes peleas con su jefe, nada mas alejada de la realidad Ginny rebosaba de alegría, nunca pensó que podía sentir su corazón latir tan fuerte, ella era la única persona del mundo mágico que tenia acceso a todos los secretos que en el ocurría, si ella era feliz, ahora estaba en su departamento en el Londres muggle, y pensaba en como cambio su vida hace 3 años, se sentía mal eso si por su familia, no los odiaba como ellos creían, y todo comenzó con la visita de cierto joven pelirrojo, aquella que le devolvió la alegría.

** Flash back **

Era un día normal en el mundo mágico especialmente en el callejón diagon, y eso significaba que un escuadrón de aurores patrullaba, una joven pelirroja vestida de auror se dirigía a visitar a sus hermanos, en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, era con los únicos de su familia que tenia contacto, aun no podía superar lo que le hicieron a su amado Harry, como siempre la tienda era la mas visitada de todas, era hora del almuerzo, ella siempre que podía los visitaba a esa hora para conversar.

**Mira quien nos honra con su visita querido y estimado hermano,** dijo Fred solemnemente

**Es un verdadero honor tenerla por este tugurio estimada y hermosa dama.** Continúo George

**Ya decía yo que me faltaba mi cuota de humor, siento no haber podido venir estos días, pero estoy muy ocupada entre misión y entrenamiento, **comento ginny

**El mundo no se va acabar si no dejas el entrenamiento ginny es hora que dejes el pasado atrás.** Dijo fred

**Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, y les digo lo mismo, el mundo no me interesa es la única forma de mantenerme cuerda.**

**Bueno es mejor que almorcemos tengo mucha hambre** señalo George

**Lee se quedara atendiendo mientras nosotros vamos atrás, después lo remplazamos-** continuo Fred.

Fueron hacia el segundo piso de la tienda donde tenían un departamento.

**Bueno mama nos abastece de comida así que no tenemos que prepararla**, dijo Fred

**Y prepara mucha como si creyera que la compartimos con alguien, porque será** dijo George alegremente

**No le habrán contado que vengo cierto,** dijo ginny con una mirada capaz de asustar a cualquiera.

**Sabes que a una madre nada se le escapa ginny, no importa cuanto tiempo pase , ni las burradas que hagas ellas siempre serán madres.** Dijo una voz desconocida desde las sombras, instintivamente los tres sacaron sus varitas.

**Hey, así es como reciben a quien no han visto en tres años,** dijo el desconocido

**Ron?** Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

**Si yo, les importa si los acompaño saben como me gusta la comida de mi madre.** Dijo Ron sentándose a la mesa con una sonrisa en su boca.

**RON!!** Gritaron los hermanos, y se abalanzaron sobre tan fuerte que los cuatro cayeron al suelo, se pararon aun sin creer lo que veían.

**Y que hay de comer.** Dijo ron con ansiedad, buscando la comida.

**Tú no cambias hermanito, pero como se te ocurre llegar así.** Dijo ginny

**No te molestes enana-** dijo ron empujando la frente de su hermana con el dedo.

**NO ME DIGAS ENANA, no sabes de lo que soy capaz ahora, ASI QUE NO ME MOLESTES-** grito exasperada ginny.

**Bueno déjame ver** – dijo ron sacando un libreta murmuro un hechizo, y empezó a leer.- **Ginny Weasley 19 años, se graduó con honores de ****Hogwarts****, de inmediato entro a la academia de aurores aprobando el plan intensivo con honores máximos en un año, dado por la guerra de forma clandestina, ya que el ministerio estaba en manos de voldemort, lleva el mismo tiempo ejerciendo su profesión con dedicación pasmosa, no sale con nadie, trabaja y entrena, y de vez en cuando se reúne con los gemelos Weasley, rechazo ser miembro de la orden del fénix, y no ha visitado a su familia desde que salio de la academia, es la pesadilla del jefe de aurores, y esta catalogada como una de las mas poderosas brujas de su generación al punto que nunca a perdido un duelo mágico, además de extrañar los viejos tiempos, eso en realidad igual que todos. **Termino por decir ron

**Pero, pero que significa esto Ron, llevas 3 años desaparecido y nos cuentas cosas que nadie debe saber, como lo de la orden.** Dijo George.

**Aun no termino.-** dijo otro hechizo sobre la libreta, y comenzó**.- los gemelos weasley comparten su afición por romper las reglas impuestas por la sociedad por eso no han dejado de producir bromas para alegrar la vida de la sociedad mágica dejaron de producir su línea seria debido a diferencias irreconciliables con la orden del fénix, y el ministerio, junto con Lee Jordan siguen entrenando sus habilidades mágicas, no han querido llamar a nadie mas porque no lo creen necesario. Casi todos los ex-grifindor que les interesaría invitar, son aurores, por lo que no necesitan entrenar, desearían tener acción y poner sus conocimientos al servicio de la derrota de Voldemort. Así como todos espero. Termino ron**

**Diablos es como si nos estuvieras espiando por años.** Señalo Fred

**Y supongo que si te haz dado el trabajo de obtener esa información es que algo necesitas de nosotros, verdad –** dijo Ginny con suspicacia.

**Y en que** dijo Fred

**Te podríamos** continuo George

**Servir querido hermano** termino Fred

**Simplemente se unan a la causa más noble del mundo mágico, al plan más extraordinario realizado alguna vez.**

**Y eso seria,** dijo ginny con impaciencia

**La derrota de Lord Voldemort.** Dijo Ron calmadamente

**Yaaaaaa, y tú desde cuando estas en ese plan de salvar al mundo mágico, creí que no querías saber nada de nosotros,** dijo su hermana con resentimiento,

**Pensé que lo sabias, estoy en el mismo plan desde los 11 años, y jamás los he odiado, solo odio a Voldemort, pero especialmente a cierto hurón oxigenado. Pero eso es otra historia.**

**Espera eso quiere decir que Harry esta detrás de todo esto, cierto?** Dijo Fred

**Estas en lo cierto mi pelirrojo hermano.** Dijo ron

**GENIAL!! CUENTA CON NOSOTROS!!** Gritaron los gemelos –

**Si muy genial, que se creen ustedes vienen después de todo este tiempo, tratando de que nos unamos a quien sabe que cosa, no me parece justo Ron, yo he sufrido mucho por culpa de ustedes dos.** Dijo ginny con rabia,

**Lo se hermanita, pero cuando me fui el único que tenia claro algo era Harry. Pero hablaremos en unos minutos si puedes esperar, necesito decirles a estos locos lo que necesitamos**.

**Acepto solo porque estos dos están entusiasmados,** Ginny no podía dejar de sonreír al ver la cara de sus hermanos mayores parecían dos niños.

**Gracias, la misión es la siguiente. Deben dejar el mundo mágico junto con Lee y venir conmigo a un interesante viaje.**

**QUE!!** dijeron los tres

**Si eso no les puedo contar más hasta que estemos viajando.**

**ACEPTAMOS!! **volvieron a gritar los gemelos.

**Pero que dicen y su tienda, sus sueños.** Dijo ginny

**La tienda solo era una distracción **Dijo Fred

**Para nosotros, estos años nos hemos sentido** Dijo George.

**Prisioneros, sin aventuras **Dijo Fred

**Sin nada interesante** Dijo George.

**Que hacer, por eso aceptamos, además **Dijo Fred

**Nuestros sueños **Dijo George.

**No se cumplirán** Dijo Fred

**Hasta que el Innombrable** Dijo George.

**Sea destruido** Dijo Fred

**Ya basta que me marean, entendí, pero y porque yo no puedo hacer lo mismo, no me consideras capaz ron.** Dijo ginny

**Todo lo contrario enana, pero no soy yo quien te contara tu misión toma te la manda harry, Ron le entrego un sobre a ginny – me dijo que la leyeras sola y después me respondieras, nosotros vamos a hablar con Lee, nos vemos después.** Y salio del departamento junto con sus hermanos dejando a ginny sumida en el nerviosismo, una carta de harry no lo podía creer tanto tiempo deseando saber de el y ahora tenia una carta suya, después de unos minutos de llorar pensando en el pasado, se atrevió a abrir la carta.

_**Querida Ginny**_

_**Concientote como creo que lo hago, le he pedido a ron que leas esta carta a solas para qué estés tranquila. Han pasado tres años desde que no te veo, tres años en que lo único que me mantenía en pie era recordar tu aroma, se que lo ultimo que te dije te pudo haber dolido, se también que al finalizar el funeral de Dumbledore te dije que termináramos para protegerte, cuando recibas esta carta Ron ya debió haber hablado con los gemelos, espero que hayas estado presente, si lo estuviste debes estar enojada con nosotros, eso esta claro, eres la mujer mas temperamental que conozco, no te enojes es lo que mas me gusta de ti, a sido una temporada difícil pero al fin puedo poner en marcha el plan por el que me fui, Ginny lo que te voy a pedir dista mucho de protegerte, si lo hago es porque confió plenamente en ti, en tus capacidades y tu poder, tu misión seria convertirte en mi enlace con el ministerio, necesito a alguien de confianza dentro de el, pero lo que a alguien que tenga influencia, y eso no se obtiene porque si, la única forma es que te conviertas en un referente contra Voldemort por si sola, que te respeten por quien eres y te escuchen por ello, Ginny necesito que te conviertas en la mejor auror del ministerio, eso significa luchar de frente contra los mortifagos, lo que te pido es peligroso, pero no lo haría si no te encontrara capaz, como vez necesito de tu apoyo sin ti mi plan no funcionara. Se que te estoy enviando al matadero, pero es la única forma de obtener poder de forma rápida, siendo un héroe, sino pregúntame, lo soy desde que tenia un año y en solo una noche, eso es lo que tengo que decirte, me parte el alma pedírtelo, pero se que cumplirás correctamente, según mis cálculos nos veremos en tres años como mínimo, tiempo mas que suficiente para lograr lo que te pido, Ron será tu contacto, yo no estaré disponible por dos años, cuando leas esta carta, ya ni el podrá encontrarme, te dejo en las mejores manos, a Ron le confiaría mi vida,**_

_**Siempre tuyo **_

_**Harry**_

Ginny no paraba de llorar, no lo podía creer por primera vez harry no la estaba protegiendo contra su voluntad sino que le pedía todo lo contrario, que se pusiera en riesgo y atacara de frente a los mortifagos, pero lo mejor era que seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella, y conociendo a harry esta petición lo debía estar carcomiendo por dentro, no hay duda de ello, si a sido capaz de semejante pedido ella no lo defraudaría, seria la mejor.

Al rato entro Ron con los Gemelos y Lee que venían muy sonrientes.

**Bueno enana necesito una respuesta**, dijo Ron con suavidad

**Tú que crees.** Dijo simplemente

**Bueno ya que no me haz golpeado o maldecido por decirte enana asumo que aceptas, correcto.** Dijo ron con una amplia sonrisa

**Y no sabes como les agradezco que no quieran dejarme de lado** dijo ginny radiante

**Solo una cosa mas lo que te pidió harry es muy peligroso, cuídate mucho, demás esta decir que nadie debe enterarse de esto, por lo cual lo ultimo seria bueno que siguieras comportando igual con los demás, seria mas sospechoso que cambiaras tu actitud de un día para otro, no tenemos nada contra la orden, pero un poco de dolor de cabeza no les vendría mal.** Dijo con una sonrisa

**A la orden mi Comandante** dijo Ginny cuadrándose provocando la risa de todos.

**Bueno eso seria todo, les pido que no comenten nada entre ustedes, es la mejor forma de guardar el secreto, chicos nos vemos en una semana en el lugar que les dije, adiós. **Les sonrió y desapareció

**Wow es increíble, después de años de aburrimiento ahora somos parte del plan más descabellado para derrotar a Quien Tu Sabes.**

**Y como sabes que es descabellado, Ron nada nos dijo** comento Lee

**Te parece poco que nosotros 3, estemos en esto, mas la enana dueña del hechizo moco-murciélago más temido del mundo mágico, eso es una locura, si que si **dijo alegremente George

**Viéndolo así pues tienen razón. **Dijo sonriente Lee

**Bueno hermanitos, Lee, me tengo que ir, pienso empezar desde hoy mi misión**

**Cuídate pasa por aquí esta semana para despedirnos**

Lo haré cuídense. Después de ese día se juntaron de nuevo para la despedida, 3 días antes los gemelos regalaron toda la existencia de su tienda, y luego de una amena charla, se despidieron de Ginny y nadie los volvió a ver.

** Fin flash back **

De eso ya 3 años y ahora llevaba varias horas tratando de dormir pensando en que faltaba muy poco para volver a verlo, 6 años sin ver a Harry, no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero era difícil conciliar el sueño.

**Mejor me duermo mañana será un largo día**. Dijo ginny para si y se durmió.

En otra parte de Londres hermione llegaba a su departamento, estaba agotada había sido una larga reunión, a pesar de sus esfuerzos había cosas que se le escapaban, todo el mundo mágico la conocía, y creía que era una arrogante y presumida, pero eso fue al principio siempre debió luchar por ser sangre sucia, incluso se enredo con Malfoy, porque creía que si un sangre limpia como el la aceptaba, nadie podía objetarle la nada, lo único que gano con ello era una fama, que no era la suya sino la de el. Se tiro en su cama, y recordó los momentos de su adolescencia con sus dos amigos, lagrimas caían sobre su cara, si era verdad que ella era la única a la que no han contactado para lo que sea que este haciendo harry, significaba, que seguían desconfiando de ella. Pero había decidido en cuando se dio cuenta de que los desaparecidos estaban conectados a harry, que haría lo imposible por ayudarle, aunque no quisieran que lo hiciera, seria su forma de pagar todo el daño que le hizo.

**Si es lo mejor si tengo que dejar la orden para ayudarte lo haré**. Y cerró sus ojos para dormir, pero un golpeteo en la ventana la hizo mirar, y lo que vio le hizo saltar su corazón. Una lechuza que no veía hace mucho tiempo estaba en su ventana.

**Hedwig!!** **tanto tiempo sin verte, que tienes para mi**, la lechuza levanto su pata le entrego su carta y se fue, ella se quedo mirando como se iba, y toma el papel y lo leyó

"_**A veces cuando menos te lo esperas llega una oportunidad, nosotros te contactaremos".**_ Y eso era todo lo que decía

**Pero como? Es como si estuvieran leyéndome el pensamiento, no quieren que los busque, sino que espere. **Dejo la carta, en el velador, pero esta se quemo por si sola**.- porque no me sorprende** – dijo ella.

Para hermione estaba claro la estaban vigilando, no sabia como pero eran muy eficientes, y si no querían que los buscara era solo para mantener su secreto, ella no debía comportara distinto. Era exasperante que la conocieran tan bien, a pesar de los años, pero al menos era una alegría inmensa darse cuenta que aun podía tener la oportunidad de reivindicarse, luego de un rato de pensar y pensar en las variadas ideas de cómo la podrían tener vigilada, se durmió.

En una abandonada casa donde antaño tres jóvenes magos se entretenían ayudando a un amigo en los días de luna, se aparecieron Harry y Ron.

**Dime de nuevo porque estamos aquí, y no en un cómodo hotel, donde podría tener una cena decente.** Pregunto Ron.

**Siempre tu estomago primero, por la sencilla razón de que aun nadie debe saber que hemos vuelto, por lo menos no todo el mundo mágico, y a este lugar nadie se acerca, ya sabes la fama de la casa de los gritos.**

**Pero hay otra razón cierto, no me creo lo que dices, podemos pasar perfectamente desaparecidos en el mundo muggle.**

**Tienes razón, pero quien te dijo que nos quedaremos aquí**

**A no, y se puede saber que pasa por esa cabeza tuya.**

**Bueno se llama Sala de los requisitos**

**Ahora si que estoy seguro que algo te hicieron estos años, no quieres que nadie te vea, y te metes en ****Hogwarts** Le dijo Ron con una mueca

**Precisamente por eso, cual seria el ultimo lugar en que nos buscaran, además están de vacaciones la orden esta fuera, solo Hagrid algunos otros profesores, y nuestros queridos elfos, cierto Dobby,** solo dijo el nombre, y apareció un entusiasta elfo frente a ellos.

**HARRY POTTER SEÑOR! Dobby les decía a los demás elfos que el señor no lo abandonaría, ya ahora esta aquí para saludar a Dobby. **Y se aferro a las piernas de harry, sollozando.

**No se que les das amigo pero todos se enamoran de ti**, dijo ron entre risas.

**Muy gracioso Ron, Dobby necesito que me ayudes.**

**Dobby esta al servicio del gran Harry Potter, dobby hará lo que se le pida**

**Por el momento solo necesito saber quien tiene la seguridad del castillo**.

**La orden del fénix mas algunos aurores del ministerio señor en total unos 20 señor, pero todos patrullan por fuera son pocos los que merodean por el castillo.**

**Excelente Dobby, desde hoy nos quedaremos en la sala de los requisitos y la sellaremos para que nadie sin nuestro consentimiento pueda pedir algo, te gustaría servirnos este tiempo**

**Estoy a su servicio señor, todo lo que pida Dobby lo conseguirá.**

**Bien, en la madrugada iremos por el pasadizo hasta el Sauce boxeador, según se hay un pasadizo desde la sala hasta ****Hogsmeade****, me lo contó un pajarito.**

**Tu y tus pajaritos ya me tienen cansado.**

**Como digas ron hablando de ello, hice contacto con hermione**.

**No que era una inepta y que los humos se le subieron a la cabeza y no se que mas haz dicho de ella estos años**

**Si pero nuestro sistema de espionaje, pudo recabar la información necesaria y esta nos dice, que todo no es como lo pintan, además esta dispuesta a dejar la orden para buscarnos, así que tienes que entender que no podría permitirlo.**

**Me alegra entonces, le puedo dar un correctivo apropiado al hurón oxigenado.**

**Cuando llegue el momento, no hay que apresurarse, te parece si dormimos un poco voy a convocar unas camas, y Dobby puedes traernos algo de comer aquí, nada muy elaborado.**

**De inmediato harry potter señor** y desaprecio

**Mañana iré al banco a ver como van las inversiones necesitamos dinero además vamos a visitar a mi tío, eso es todo lo que haremos mañana, tenemos que dejar todo listo para la llegada, cuando terminaran los preparativos**

**De acuerdo al último informe de George con un mes tienen tiempo suficiente para no dejar nada al azar.**

**Que sea un mes entonces, bueno "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", veamos si la información de Dobby es la correcta y no anda alguien escondido por aqu**í, miro el fantástico mapa del merodeador

**Me acuerdo de nuestros tiempos de estudiantes.**

**Si yo también, pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, en las mazmorras, nuestro viejo y querido Severus Snape.**

Viejo si, querido lo dudo, y que andará haciendo Quejicus por estos lados

**Creo que le preguntaremos, pero no hoy, es exponernos mucho, sigamos con el plan como esta, si pasado mañana esta todavía por aquí, lo sorprenderemos**

**Si ya quiero ver su grasienta cara, diciendo **_**"maldito potter, jugando al héroe trágico como siempre, supongo"**_ dijo ron imitando a Snape

**Jajaja parece que realmente el volver te ha vuelto la alegría.**

**Aquí esta su comida harry potter señor,** y dobby volvió a desaparecer.

**A comer!** Dijo Ron,

**Si y después a dormir-** luego de un arto de comer la deliciosa comida que trajo el elfo, se acostaron, Ron pensaba que su amigo, era una perfecta araña tejiendo su red.

Era muy temprano el banco de Gringots era lo poco que se había mantenido abierto siempre, y hoy no es la excepción, un joven de pelo azabache se acercaba hacia el gerente del banco, hacia mucho tiempo que sus bienes estaban bajo la custodia de los duendes, ahora necesitaba saber con que contaba, para poder desenvolverse tranquillo.

**Buenos días, necesito revisar mi cuenta**. Lo dijo fuerte y claro, como a los duendes no les gusta ese tono de voz, este respondió de mala manera.

**Debe hacer la fila como todo el mundo, nosotros no hacemos distinciones.**

**Eso no es lo que me han dicho, su trato con los mortifagos por ejemplo es que no hagan la fila**, yo exijo el mismo trato.

**Como se atre…..ve**. a penas pudo replicar ya que el hombre se destapo su frente para que se viera su tan reconocida cicatriz.

**Señor potter lo siento tanto no lo había reconocido, además los rumores decían que usted estaba muerto, o al menos desaparecido.**

**Pues como ve estoy vivo y necesito revisar como van mis inversiones.**

**Como no, si me espera un momento en mi oficina de aquí atrás, lo podremos hacer.**

**No hay problema. **Dijo harry con una sonrisa

_**Harry donde te encuentras, porque no me esperaste**_Escucho este por un audífono que tenia en su oreja.

_**En el banco cuando termine te llamo**_. Le contesto hablando normalmente.

_**Ok, y te digo a sido un verdadero acierto tuyo hechizar estos aparatos muggles, para que funciones donde sea.**_

_**Si Ron pero no son para jugar, la gente va creer que estas loco si te ven hablando solo, ya nos vemos ahí viene el gerente.**_

**Señor potter debo decir que su cuenta se a incrementado muchísimo al tener solo depósitos desde hace 5 años, además las inversiones han surtido efecto, y podemos decir a ciencia cierta, que usted debe ser uno de los hombres mas ricos de Inglaterra.**

**Eso esta bien, necesito saber exactamente cuales son mis propiedades e inversiones, tengo planeado hacer muchos movimientos este año. **

**Bueno a decir verdad sus acciones en distintas empresas, son variadas y muy extensas por lo que tendrá que esperar un poco para tener todos sus datos, además el 90 de sus inversiones están en el mundo muggle, por lo que no se han visto afectadas por la continua guerra que hemos tenido.**

**Por lo pronto necesito que me de una forma sencilla de sacar dinero del banco sin venir a el, así como los bancos muggles, cheques, o tarjetas de crédito, tiene algo como eso.**

**Pero usted ya no tenia una de nuestras bolsas mágicas.- **pregunto el Duende.

**Si pero no son muy practicas en el mundo muggle donde mas me desenvuelvo, además no puedo hacer aparecer millones de libras o galeones con ello, esta bien para cosas pequeñas, pero una tarjeta de crédito, es mas natural, y necesito ocuparlas fuera del mundo mágico.**

**Para eso tendría que obtener dos tarjetas una para cada mundo es lo mejor.**

**Ok lo tomo y dígame cual es el límite del pago y giro con esas tarjetas.**

**Para usted señor Potter, no tiene limite, le daremos las tarjetas doradas, con las cuales podrá incluso comprar casas y si lo desea en el mundo muggle también puede hacer transferencias electrónicas vía Internet, aquí no tenemos idea como se hace, pero las cuentas están preparadas para soportarlo.**

**Me parece excelente, si no le molesta me tengo que retirar por favor envíeme la documentación vía lechuza**

**Como no ha sido un gusto atenderlo, aquí tienen sus tarjetas.**

**Vaya que eficiencia, bueno nos vemos.**

Al salir del banco se encontró con su pelirrojo amigo que lo estaba esperando.

**No te dije que te llamaría**. Le dijo con una sonrisa

**A es que estaba muy aburrido, aproveche el rato para mirar, pero hay pocas tiendas abiertas.**

**Ahora demos hacer una visita a los Dursley, según supe mi primo ahora es capitán del ejército de su majestad**.

**Si en las fuerzas especiales, quien lo diría ahora si debe ser un gran D**

**Si ha sido de mucha utilidad para nuestra causa.**

**No sabía que lo habías contactado, en que nos podría ayudar un muggle.**

**Esta guerra nos afecta a todos, y creo que ya te demostré que tan útil es un muggle.**

**Si disculpa a veces se me sale el ostentoso mago que llevo dentro,**

**Menos mal que no sale muy seguido, sino te mandaría a que jugaras con tu amigo el hurón.**

**No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerlo, pero calma ya podré jugar con el**

**Esa es la idea además, vamos quiero visitar mi mansión.**

**Se me olvidada que eres millonario, como haz vivido como un ermitaño,** dijo con tono de broma.

**Si claro yo el ermitaño, no molestes ron mejor vamos a verlos**.

**Ya no te sulfures si no es tan grave señor rikillonario.** Haciendo una reverencia

Solo se escucho un gruñido de parte del pelinegro y una sonora carcajada del pelirrojo, como le gustaba molestar a su amigo. Y aparecieron frente a una gran mansión en las afueras de Londres

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**tengo que decir que el primer capitulo nació en un desvarió de dos horas el mismo día que lo publique, pero esto según yo, ya tomo forma, por lo menos en mi cabeza, cada capitulo será igual de largo que este y estará lleno de flash back tengo que cubrir 6 años, espero les guste, y agradezco el veininunico review ya que si no lo hubiera leído el capitulo dos no sale, se agradece**_


	3. Asi Comenzo

_**Todo esto es una gamberrada de mi cerebro pero los personajes no son míos, esto es solo una aventura**_

_**Advertencia: en algún momento este fic contendrá de alguna manera spoliers de HDH**_

**Capitulo III Así comenzó**

Los dos amigos miraban la gran mansión como si la vieran por primera vez, recordando los momentos que vivieron para llegar ahí, por mucho que pasara el tiempo, aun se asombraban al recordarlo.

**Bueno creo que es hora.**

**OK entremos.**

Tocaron la puerta, y había una mujer delgada, con una expresión de bondad en su rostro que hacia mucho tiempo no veían, los miro y los abrazo tan fuerte que, los de Molly Weasley quedaban como abrazos de bebe.

**Tía, me quedo sin aire.**

**Los siento Harry, pero es que ya mucho tiempo que no te veía, pero mira que guapo estas, ahora si que puedo decir que eres igual a tu padre, son como dos gotas de agua. **

**Me lo han dicho desde que tengo 11, aunque a mi no me parece tanto el parecido**, dijo pensativo.

**Por favor entren, aun no llega Vernon ni tu primo y como que no, mira esta foto** dijo Petunia sacando una foto, donde aparecía James potter con Lily evans era Una foto muggle.

**Eres igualito, no hay como dudarlo**.

**Si pero yo soy mas guapo**., Ron levanto la ceja, pensando que se había tomado su amigo.

**Si claro, el millonario ermitaño sex-simbol.** Soltó Ron con una carcajada.

**Si pero a ti te falta la pelirroja, en esta foto James se ve muy feliz, creo que a ti te falta lo que el tiene aquí, que me dices Ron, no debería buscarse una pelirroja como mi hermana, según se todas las señoras potter eran pelirrojas**

**Ahora lo entiendo todo, por eso este ingrato se junto con nuestra familia pelirroja, para ver si había una dama que lo satisfaga, que indecencia, **dijo Ron haciéndose el ofendido

**Pero tienes una hermana? No lo habían mencionado antes**.

**Claro que la tengo y este - **apuntando su amigo con el dedo -** la dejo para irse de aventuras por el mundo**. Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

**Pero mi niño no puedes estar toda la vida alejando a las personas que te quieren, eso ya te lo dijimos hace años.**

**No hace caso es muy cabezota.**

**YA BASTA, NO TIENEN PORQUE BURLARSE, SABES QUE SI TE DIJE LO DE GINNY, Y NO LA DEJE PARA PROTEGERLA!** Grito Harry

**No te preocupes Petunia, Harry siempre reacciona así últimamente, debe ser que le tiene miedo a mi hermanita, es una bruja muy poderosa.**

**NO LE TENGO MIEDO!!!**

**Si la verdad James también le temía a Lily, debe ser que las relaciones entre magos son muy intensas,** dijo picaramente.

**Como? que haz hecho con mi hermanita Harry!, no te voy a perdonar que no me contaras**, dijo Ron

**YA DIJE BASTA**!, dijo Harry sulfurándose

**Bueno creo que no lo debemos molestar mas, capaz que nos maldiga** dijo Ron

**Esta bien, pero me gustaría conocerla deberías traerla mi niño**

**No puedo hacerlo, hace seis años que no la veo, y tu lo sabes Ron, para que sacar el tema ahora**. dijo con un suspiro

**Tienes que aceptar que la necesitas, no puedes seguir así, no confías en nadie, necesitas del amor dumbledore lo dijo recuerdas.**

**Lo se, dumbledore tenia mas razón de lo que el creía, pero no puedo llegar después de 6 años y esperar que ella corra a mi lado, pero ahora que lo pienso, jamás me imagine esta conversación contigo tía**.

**De eso no estaría tan seguro, a hecho todo lo que haz pedido, solo por que desea ayudarte, y si compañero tienes razón, esta situación es muy extraña aun me cuesta asimilarlo.**

**Ya basta de eso hace años que debieron superar el trauma,**

**Créeme eso jamás se olvida, aun tengo pesadillas con ello, imagínate nosotros contándole a tío Vernon, nuestros mas íntimos secretos**.

**Huuuu, ni lo menciones**, dijo Ron temblando.

**Vaya par de ingratos están hechos, para mi tampoco fue muy grato escuchar tantas sandeces**, dijo Vernon Dursley con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, demostrando gran alegría por verlos, y esta vez fueron ellos los que le dieron un abrazo a su grueso mentor.

**Ya que estoy muy viejo para tanto arrumaco**.

Pero como se llego a esto, la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo después de voldemort, se convirtió en esto, mi amigo, mi mentor, mi apoyo en los tiempos difíciles que pase, se preguntaba Harry.

**Flash BACK**

_Sin darles tiempo a nada, corrió hacia la el patio junto con Ron al cual tomo del brazo y desaparecieron._

Si en ese momento pasara alguna persona por ahí, creería que se volvió loca, dos personas aparecieron en Privet Driver numero 4, pero lo hicieron en la parte de atrás por eso nadie los vio, aun era temprano, estaban todavía impactados por lo que sucedió en la reunión de la orden del fénix, su mejor amiga los había traicionado, bueno en realidad a Harry pensaba Ron.

**Donde estamos Harry.**

**En la casa de mis tíos, es el ultimo lugar en el que me buscarían, jamás vendría voluntariamente.**

**Tus tíos, pero si te odian, que vamos hacer aquí.**

**La verdad tengo algunas ideas, de hecho tengo un plan más o menos trazado desde que murió Dumbledore, en principio vendría solo o contigo y Hermione, pero eso ya no se puede**. Dijo Harry con pena.

**Ya pero cuéntame que plan es ese, no me explico que hacemos aquí**.

**Aquí estoy protegido por la sangre de mi tía, pero no esperaba venir contigo, me juntaría con ustedes después de mi cumpleaños.**

**Te das cuenta que usaste magia cierto, el ministerio te va buscar**.

**Lo hice sin varita, es extraño pero cuando estoy asustado o enojado, siempre suceden cosas extrañas conmigo, y la magia solo puede ser detectada si ocupas la varita. Y además estábamos en una casa llena de magos, que no sabias que no se puede detectar quien hizo magia, solo que se hizo, así que si estas en una reunión con magos adultos**.

**Puedes hacer lo que quieras, haberlo sabido antes.**

**Imagínate lo supieran los gemelos.**

**Demos las gracias que no supieran, aunque pensándolo mejor, menos mal que no lo supo ginny, sino estaríamos gran parte del año cubiertos por sus desdichados murciélagos de moco.**

**Ni que lo digas vamos a entrar y esperar que nos ayuden. Aunque lo dudo.**

Y entraron por la puerta trasera de la casa, cuando llegaron a la sala sus tíos y su primo estaban mirando en silencio las noticias, estas hablaban de extraños sucesos, gente muerta sin razón aparente, árboles sacados de raíz como si pasaran tornados. Entre otras cosas.

**Esto que sucede es culpa de esos anormales, estoy seguro.** Bramo Vernon

**Pues no te equivocas tío. Asiendo que los tres saltaran de sus asientos.**

**Y tu chico que haces aquí, se supone que el colegio aun no termina, apuesto que ya hiciste que te expulsaran, y quien es ese no pretendieras que se quede con nosotros.**

**Tío por primera vez en mi vida necesito de tu ayuda, por favor lo único que pido es que me escuches.**

**Mi ayuda, es una broma jamás, no pienso escuchar las historias de tu mundo.**

**Creo que deberías escucharlo papa**, todo miraban asombrados a Dudley

**Pero que dices duddy, este es tu primo recuerdas el anormal, el que te quito tu segundo cuarto, el de……..** No termino porque Dudley levanto su mano haciendo que su padre se callara, Harry no podía creer lo que veía, y Ron solo se limitaba a mirar, aun no entendía que hacia entre estos muggles.

**No papa, recuerda que a Harry le debo la vida, llevo dos años tratando de armarme de valor para darle las gracias, por fin comprendí que Harry es una buena persona, a pesar se como lo trate me salvo, y eso jamás lo olvidare así que por mi te pediría que lo escucharas, y antes que digas algo Harry, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, es lo mínimo que podría hacer.**

**Gracias gran D,** Dudley solo sonrió.

**Esta bien chico acepto escucharte, solo por mi duddy lo pide**

**Bueno por donde empezar.**

**No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo desembucha.**

**Harry creo entender que deseas, así que creo que para que **nos ayuden debes contar tu historia completa. Dijo Ron

Esta bien no queda otra **-** Dijo Harry en un suspiro – **esta historia será larga tía, espero no ser impertinente pero podrías traernos algo de comer, la historia es bastante larga.**

**Esta bien pero haré para todos creo que será una larga noche.**

Y Harry comenzó a narrar los hechos después de que dejo a sus tíos junto con Hagrid, les contó como se entero de la verdadera muerte de sus padres les contó que era uno de los magos mas famosos de su mundo por haber derrotado a lord voldemort cundo tenia un año, y así paso por varias horas, de contar sus aventuras junto a sus amigos, la historia era complementada generalmente por Ron. Les contó su primer partido de Quiditdh, como derroto a Quirrel, y salvo la piedra filosofal, como salvo a ginny y mato un gigantesco basilisco, y a Tom Ryddle de paso, de cómo en tercero con la ayuda de su hermione logro salvar a su padrino, les contó sobre las pruebas del torneo de los tres magos, de la muerte de Cedric, del regreso de Voldemort, contar lo de su quinto año fue muy duro, todos lo trataban mal, su expresión pasaba por distintos cambios, de la alegría de recordar al ejercito de dumbledore, a la tristeza de perder a su padrino por su culpa, lo peor fue descubrir la existencia de la profecía por la cual murieron sus padres, y que provocó que toda su vida fuera una locura continua, luego paso a su sexto año, que a pesar de todo, fue uno de los mejores, contó sobre su novia, a quien dejo para protegerla, les contó, sobre la muerte de su mentor, el profesor dumbledore a manos de Snape, se guardo todo lo referente a los horxcruces no quería que nadie mas supiera de ello, y finalmente hablaron de lo que paso hace unas horas, en la reunión. Pasaron cerca de 5 horas de relatos. Ya todos estaban cansados, especialmente Harry recordar a su padrino, jamás lo ponía de buen humor.

**Bueno esa es mi historia,** el no se había dado cuenta estaba muy metido en su relato, por eso se sorprendió cuando vio que su tía y su primo estaban llorando, y mas se sorprendió cuando su tía lo abrazo entre sollozos

**Perdóname Harry nunca pensé que habías sufrido tanto, estoy muy arrepentida de todo lo que te hemos hecho, ojala mi hermana me perdone**, dijo llorando en el hombro de Harry, después de eso por varios minutos solo se escuchaban los sollozos de su tía.

**Bien chico ha sido una emotiva y larga historia, ahora dime que necesitas de nosotros,** dijo Vernon con una tranquilidad que alegro a Harry

**En realidad es ayuda mutua, cuando mama murió, dejo sobre una protección de sangre sobre mi, eso ya lo saben ustedes, por eso tengo que volver cada verano con ustedes hasta que cumpla los 17, el caso es que esta casa ya no es segura, debido a que todo el mundo mágico sabe donde vivo, no pueden acceder a ellas sin pasar el fiero control, pero estamos hablando del mago mas tenebroso que haya existido, y con la muerte de voldemort no queda nadie que le haga frente en este momento.**

**Quieres decir con ello que nosotros también estamos en peligro correcto.**

**Si y en mucho, yo necesito de mi familia para protegerme, y protegerlos hasta mi cumpleaños, eso seria si fuera a volver a mi mundo, pero tengo otros planes, necesito vivir junto con Ron por lo menos un año, bajo el mismo techo que ustedes.**

**La verdad no me gusta nada ese plan tuyo, además esta casa es muy chica y a pesar de todo no permito que uses magia para agrandarla, sabes que tengo reuniones aquí, y tiene que ser normal**.

**Hacia allá quiero llegar necesito que nos mudemos de aquí, a mi no me sirve este lugar, por varios motivos el primero, es que la orden del fénix tiene vigilada esta casa, y no deseo tener que verlos, segundo el ministerio ahora que no esta dumbledore, va querer forzarme para ayudarlos, y por ultimo esta voldemort que apenas pueda me matara, y no deseo que nadie me encuentre de ningún bando.**

**Pero muchacho esta bien todo lo que dices, no se como será en tu mundo pero mudarse no es fácil, las casas son caras, y no tenemos dinero para ello**.

**Por el dinero no se preocupen, resulta que soy millonario, o al menos eso creo, que me dicen.**

**Creo que tenemos que pensarlo**

**Necesito la respuesta mañana, sino tendría que irme solo.**

**Esta bien ya es tarde, vamos a dormir mañana seguimos conversando.**

Harry llevo a su amigo a su pieza, y tenido una saco de dormir de Dudley en el suelo donde el se acostó.

**Crees que nos ayudaran, aunque no entiendo mucho que planeas**

**Cuando tengamos la respuesta te lo explicare con lujo de detalles, pero ahora hay que dormir a sido un largo día.**

**Ni que lo digas buenas noches.** Al poco rato se escuchaban los Ronquidos de Ron, Harry apenas pudo dormir esa noche, pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer para cumplir en parte su plan.

Mientras en Harry hablaba con sus tíos, en la madriguera había una revolución.

**JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE HERMIONE, NO ME VUELVAS A DIRIGIR LA PALARA EN TU VIDA!,** grito exasperada ginny, subió a su cuarto y lo único que se escucho fue un gran portazo.

**Lo siento linda pero ya se le pasara, cuando se de cuenta que esto fue por el bien de todos.**

**Yo no estaría tan seguro, lo que aquí a pasado es simple y llana traición, le debo mucho a Harry, no voy a ser tan melodramático como ginny, pero creo que aquí nuestros caminos se separan, adiós.** Y neville salio de la madriguera, caminando lenta, pero tranquilamente.

**Espérame neville,** dijo luna – **creo que haz dicho las palabras precisas, que mas puedo pedir de una mente tan cerrada como la tuya que no acepta que existen los nargles, si eso, no me busquen estaré ocupada. Y alcanzo a neville que la esperaba.**

**SON TODOS UNOS ESTUPIDOS NIÑOS QUE NO SABEN DISTINGUIR LO QUE ESTO ES MAS IMPORTANTE**. Grito Hermione

**Si claro, como digas Granger,** fue lo último que escucharon de Neville, y fue ser llamada por su apellido por uno de sus "amigos" lo que la derrumbo, y el llanto ya no lo pudo contener.

**Molly por favor lleva a Hermione, a un dormitorio para que descanse, tenemos mucho que hacer**. Dijo la Profesora McGonagall

**Creo que tenemos cosas mas importantes que ver, que si la perdonan o no minerva. Potter esta en grave peligro, y aunque no le guste tienen que ser protegido aunque sea contra su voluntad, es por un bien mayor.**

**Estoy harto que usen a Harry de esa manera, es un muchacho que ha sufrido mucho y lo único que les importa es que los ayude contra voldemort.** Dijo Remus lupin

**Los sentimientos que tienes hacia el te hacen ser poco objetivo, no importa que el niño se sienta prisionero, lo importante es que el mundo mágico este tranquilo y si desaparece o lo captura Voldemort en el peor de los casos, tienes que ayudarnos a buscar donde se fue**

**Me niego si se fue confió en que sepa lo que hace, siempre lo ha hecho.**

**Eres un miembro de la Orden del fénix, te debes a la misión por la que juraste proteger al entrar.**

**Si proteger ese juramento significa sacrificar a Harry, renuncio a la orden.**

**No puedes hacer eso Remus, cálmate, entiende que es por su bien, se lo debemos a dumbledore, el lo quería como a su nieto.**

**Si claro el gran dumbledore por eso lo tenia encerrado con esos horribles muggles, no minerva, adiós no quiero ser parte de esto se lo debo a james y a sirius, y si en mi caminar por el mundo encuentro a Harry, lo ayudare porque es el y no porque es el salvador del mundo mágico**. No espero respuesta y se alejo de la madriguera con rumbo desconocido.

**Este es el día de las deserciones al parecer, pero debemos buscar minerva desde ahora mismo.**

**Esta bien creo que debemos descartar a sus tíos, los odia tanto como ellos a el.**

**Si hay que buscar en el valle de godric, en el caldero chorreante, creo que hay que buscar hasta en howarts** dijo moddy

**Vamos no perdamos tiempo, tengan cuidado, esperemos que nadie se entere, tratemos de tenerlo en secreto.** Y todos lo miembros que eran mas de treinta. Salieron en búsqueda de su salvador.

Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando Harry despertó sobresaltado, le costo asimilar donde estaba, cuando vio a Ron, se acordó de todo lo vivido el día anterior, su vida nuevamente dio un cambio radical.

**Que no puedo tener una vida normal, pregunto en voz alta.**

**Tu vida es muy normal, Harry, es la vida normal del salvador del mundo mágico, de que te quejas**, dijo Ron con una sonrisa que llevaba un rato despierto

**Esa es una gran verdad, pero yo nunca he querido el titulo te lo regalo.**

**No estoy tan loco, ahora que se todo lo que has pasado, de verdad que ya no te envidio, pero dime que vamos hacer**.

**Deja preguntarle a mi tío, depende de su respuesta es lo que haremos.**

**Esta bien. Pero de este día no pasa, necesito saber, o me volveré loco.**

**Que exagerado eres, bueno bajemos si todo resulta bien tenemos un largo día**. Y junto a su amigo bajaron y se encontraron a los dursley sentados conversando en la cocina.

**Hola Harry siéntense de inmediato les sirvo algo.**

**Gracias tía.**

**Bien chico casi no hemos podido dormir, hablando sobre ti, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que los ayudaremos, porque tambien depende de eso nuestra seguridad a hora que los sabes que necesitas.**

**Gracias tío les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.**

**Eso espero chico eso espero.**

**Bueno lo primero que necesito, es que nos acompañes a mi y a Ron a un banco para abrir una cuenta, y poder hacer un traspaso de fondos.**

**De verdad tienes tanto dinero, que te crees millonario chico.**

**Bueno se supone que si, aunque no tengo claro cuanto tengo nunca me había preocupado más que sacar dinero para mis estudios pero según se soy uno de las personas más ricas de Inglaterra, pero eso lo tengo que confirmar.**

**Siendo así cuando quieres ir.**

**De inmediato, después Ron y yo iremos al banco de los magos, nos juntaremos contigo para ir a buscar una casa, a pero antes necesito ir a una tienda a comprar ropa no podemos andar vestidos así.**

**Eso es algo que se vea a la vista, pero bueno vamos saliendo tenemos que ir al centro de Londres, te recomiendo el banco de Inglaterra, o el banco real de Escocia, son los mas grandes.**

Entonces que sean los dos. Vamos entonces, y salieron Harry, Ron y Dudley, junto con su padre, tía Petunia se quedo por si alguien venia a saber algo de ellos.

Después de un largo viaje, llegaron al banco de Inglaterra. Después de que tío Vernon explicara para que necesitaban las cuentas, les dijeron que no se podían abrir cuentas corrientes para menores, la única salvedad era que se abriera con un millón de libras, lo mismo les paso en el otro banco.

**Bueno creo que nos era tan fácil, tío mira nosotros tenemos que entrar ahí.**

**No veo nada.**

**Yo si dice caldero chorreante**, dijo Dudley

**Pero como solo lo pueden ver los magos o los** **squib** dijo Ron después de mucho rato de no hablar.

**Creí que habías perdido el habla muchacho, pero que es un squib, y no me mientas mira que exaspero fácilmente.**

**Lo siento es que me cuesta entrar en confianza, y bueno un squib es una persona con magia, pero que no la puede desarrollar, y creo que Dudley es uno por eso puede ver el caldero chorreante.**

**Así parece, bueno les parece si nos esperan en ese restaurante de enfrente, después hablamos lo de Dudley**. Harry abrió su mochila y saco dos capas.

**Y esto** pregunto Ron

No querrás que nos descruban cierto, pontela y que no se te vea la cara, luego de ellos entraron al bar. no hicieron caso de nadie, y se dirigieron al fondo entraron al callejón Diagon y se dirigieron raudos a al banco de Gringotts, por suerte había poca gente y se dirigieron a la mesa del gerente.

**Señor necesito hacer un retiro de mi bóveda, pero no se realmente cuanto tengo.**

**Solo déme su llave.**

**Aquí la tiene mientras se bajaba la capucha. Al ver esto el Duende se sobresalto.**

**Señor Potter un gusto tenerlo entre nosotros, lo han estado buscando por si no lo sabia, hoy a primera hora paso por aquí algunos miembros de la orden del Fénix, a pedirme que les avisara si lo veía.**

**Deseo que esto se mantenga en secreto se podrá hacer,**

**Por supuesto, además tenemos asuntos que tratar, sus herencias están desde ya a su disposición completa solo debe firmar aquí **– pasándole un documento – y estará todo arreglado.

**Como mis herencias, creí que todo mi dinero estaba en mi bóveda.**

**O no señor potter nadie mas lo sabia, pero los Potter eran inmensamente ricos, y con la herencia de los Black le puedo decir que es muy probable, que usted sea el hombre mas rico de Inglaterra.**

**Bueno es bueno saberlo porque necesito hacer un gran retiro, y no se cuanto tengo**

**De cuanto estamos hablando**

Bueno necesito dos millones de libras por lo menos pero no se como cuantos galeones tengo para cambiar.

**Pero señor potter es una cantidad irrisoria para su capital, la suma del dinero solo en sus 3 bóvedas, asciende a doscientos billones de galeones. Y el cambio lo favorece en 51, si quiere un millón de libras, solo debe cambiar doscientos mil galeones.**

**Harry eres realmente rico aun sigue en pie tu propuesta de entregarme el honor de remplazarte.**

**Perdiste tu oportunidad Ron. **DijoHarry con una sonrisa

**Bueno necesito cambiar entonces, veinte millones de libras**

**Es una gran suma para andar trayendo, se la puedo dar en un cheque muggle para depositarlo en cualquier cuenta.**

**Eso seria excelente, y necesito algo para sacar dinero sin venir al banco.**

**Bueno en este momento tenemos bolsas mágicas, dice la cantidad y retira el dinero, se puede sacar hasta diez mil galeones o cien mil libras muggles.**

**Me podría explicar como es eso de que tengo tres bóvedas entre otras cosas según entendí.**

Y el gerente del banco paso la siguiente hora detallando la fortuna de Harry, que abarcaba empresas muggles, como acciones en todas las empresas mágicas, mas ser dueño del 20 por ciento de Hogwarts. Al final Harry dejo por una excelente comisión para el banco, que ellos administraran su cuenta que consistía en 4 bóvedas, 3 de ellas de la herencia familiar y la ultima era donde se almacenarían las ganancia de sus acciones, la abrieron con un millón de galeones, y es de la única bóveda que se sacaría dinero, además quedo estipulado que solo se comprarían acciones en empresas muggles, y las mágicas se dejarían igual, por recomendación de los duende que veían que el ascenso del innombrable dañaría la economía mágica.

Luego los dos amigos volvieron a salir del Callejón Diagon, y se encontraron el restaurante, con los dursley.

**Y como les fue** pregunto Dudley

**Bueno aquí tienen en frente al hombre mas rico de Inglaterra, de verdad que puede comprar las casas que quiera, y no notaria que gasto dinero.**

**De cuánto estamos hablando.**

**De verdad varios cientos de billones de libras, en realidad da lo mismo, será mejor que vallamos a ver las casas disponibles.**

**Pero yo tengo hambre y estamos en un restaurante.**

**Si pero al frente del caldero chorreante, quieres que nos descubran calma tu hambre por un momento Ron. Tenemos que salir de aquí.**

Y junto salieron hacia el centro de Londres, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a los bancos, Harry había pedido finalmente, dos cheques de veinte millones de libras, una vez finalizado el tramite por consejo de Dudley pasaron a un caber café donde vieron en Internet los anuncios de compra de casas, Harry Eligio dos, y las dos eran inmensas, una era una mansión que estaba a la venta a las afueras de Londres, era de un cantante muggle que se había comprado un castillo en escocia y la vendía, era inmensa, tenia incluso un pequeño lago privado, y el otro era un castillo medieval, lo malo es que estaba muy lejos de Londres, y seria imposible que tío Vernon llevara la vida normal que necesitaba aparentar. Así que llamaron a la corredora de propiedades y fueron a ver la mansión, y solo al verla, Harry se decidió a comprarla era perfecta, el acceso era restringido por un solo camino principal, el cual a sus costados tenia dos frondosos bosques, y mas de un kilómetro hacia adentro se encontraba la mansión, era de 5 pisos, y tenia varias casa mas, que podrían ser usadas de distintas manera, mirada desde el cielo era una mansión dentro de un bosque que tenia dos partes la mansión y el lago, era realmente hermoso, tenia mucha vida, la compraron por la pequeña cantidad de 5 millones de libras.

**Bueno que les parece, nuestro nuevo hogar.**

**Es magnifico no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento dijo Petunia que la habían ido a buscar para que viera su nueva casa.**

**Bueno chico creo que necesitamos amoblar esto, alguna idea.**

**Si podrían hacerse cargo ustedes, el deposito que hice en tu cuenta fue de cinco millones de libras creo que alcanza con eso, después te repongo el dinero, necesito ir a la biblioteca con Ron.**

**Como tú quieras Harry vamos Petunia.** El solo hecho de que tío Vernon ya no le dijera chico, fue una gran alegría para Harry.

**Después de recorrer la mansión, los dos amigos entraron en la más grande biblioteca que alguien pudo haber visto.**

**WOW, si hermione viera esto se volvería loca**

**Lo malo y a la vez extraordinario de esto es que tiene solo libros muggles o eso creo.**

**Si tendremos que revisar todos los estantes y esto es 4 veces más grande que la del colegio hasta tiene dos pisos, increíble.**

**Ron sentemos tenemos que hablar.**

**Ya era hora, estaba tentado a maldecirte.**

**Bueno espero satisfacer tu sed de conocimiento, mira el asunto es fácil, ahora estamos incapacitados para derrotar a voldemort.**

**Pero Harry eres el niño que vivió, la profecía dice que estas destinado a destruirlo. Además te hemos visto hacer cosas impresionantes, que muchos aurores no podrían, eso dice mucho no.**

**Te equivocas Ron, todo el mundo cree que tengo un gran poder. Pero lo único que dice la profecía es que yo al final tendré que enfrentarme a voldemort, donde seré asesino o asesinado, si lo enfrento ahora sin duda moriré.****Como quieras que derrote a voldemort, si no fui capaz de lanzar un mísero hechizo a Snape cuando huía, me los paro todos Ron, Tom es muy fuerte, tanto que solo dumbledore tenia el poder para enfrentarlo.**

**Entonces que vamos hacer, además esta el asunto de los horxcruces**

**Bueno mi plan es este, durante este año estudiaremos hasta caer desfallecidos, encantamientos, transformaciones, artes oscuras, pociones, debemos ser los mejores duelistas del mundo mágico, eso entre la búsqueda de información sobre los horcruces, no lo saldremos por ellos a menos que estén muy cerca de nosotros, dejaremos pasar este año para hacerlo, permaneceremos en la mansión entrenando tanto física como mágicamente.**

**Los mejores duelista?, eso lo veo por ti pero porque yo.**

**Mira Ron debes comenzar a pensar que quieres hacer, si te quedas conmigo enfrentaras peligros que ningún mago esta capacitado para confrontar, eso ya lo sabes perfectamente, tienes que estar igual de preparado que yo, si dependes siempre de mi, me atrasaras a mi, y yo necesito que la persona que este siempre conmigo sea capaz de defenderse sola, para yo poder luchar tranquilo, ahora sino te crees capaz, simplemente puedes volver donde los demás, y no habrá rencores, y debemos dar nuestros EXTASIS hay que consultar en el ministerio, pero tenemos un año para ello, ya que se que lo que te pido será mas duro que estar en el colegio este año, pero es lo mejor.**

**Volver estas loco, no pienso volver a mi casa, pero como haremos magia, no lo puedes hacer hasta que cumplas 17, y eso es en casi un mes, además que no tenemos libros ni materiales**

**Cuando cumplía los 17 iremos al callejón Diagon, a comprar todo, no puedo arriesgarme a estar desarmado, por lo pronto había pensado que ocupáramos nuestro tiempo ayudando a la mantención de la mansión, creo que tenemos que revisar esta biblioteca para ver si nos sirve algo, y podemos ejercitarnos, le podemos pedir ayuda a Dudley, el práctica boxeo**

**Esta bien, cuando comenzamos.**

**De inmediato, vamos a ver a mi primo**. Se dirigieron hacia el salón principal ahí se encontraba Dudley, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

**Al final no hay mucho que comprar,** esta totalmente amoblada la mansión, así que no se que necesitamos dijo Dudley

**Creo que un gimnasio totalmente equipado, lo podríamos poner en una de las casas que hay alrededor.**

**Me parece genial, yo puedo ayudar con eso, tenemos que comprar muchas maquinas de ejercicios.** Así paso el día los muchachos se pusieron a recorrer los terrenos, eligieron la casa donde estaría el gimnasio, luego fueron al lago y nadaron un rato.

Durante un mes la rutina fue la misma se levantaban a las 8 de la mañana a ejercitarse corriendo o haciendo pesas en las maquinas que compraron, corredoras, pesas, y un sin numero de equipos de ejercicios. A medio día paraban para comer, después nadaban un rato, y en la tarde Harry y Ron practicaban hechizos o tenían duelos entre ellos, por primera vez Dudley veía hacer magia, y pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con quienes eran ahora sus amigos.

Así paso un mes, donde podían notar un cambio, tanto ejercicio había hecho que empezaran a perder el toque infantil que siempre tenían, Harry no pasaba el metro setenta y cinco, pero se estaba formando bien, muy atlético, dejo que le creciera el pelo porque podía ocultar mejor su cicatriz, Ron media un metro ochenta y estaba formándose muy bien su cuerpo, y Dudley, bueno los ejercicios le sirvieron para bajar de peso, aunque nunca pensó que hacer tanto ejercicio le gustara tanto.

Llego el día del cumpleaños de Harry, y por primera vez tenia una fiesta con sus tíos, no se veían mucho por las actividades que todos tenían, así que para sus tíos fue una sorpresa verlos tan cambiados físicamente.

**Vaya chicos han cambiado bastante, seguro serán todo unos rompecorazones**. Dijo tía Petunia

**Bueno hemos preparado una cena especial para todos, y Harry tenemos un solo problema con todo esto de la mansión, y es que no hay personal para trabajar, y no sabemos si es seguro contratar.**

**Tienes razón tío con lo de que no es seguro, pero esta casa es muy grande para que tia Petunia la atienda sola, tengo una solución pero no se si les guste.**

**Y cual seria esa solución**, pregunto suspicaz su tío

**Traer uno o dos elfos domésticos para que les ayuden, no me mires así tío, son seres mágicos que están al servicio de los magos una vez que están contratados, no pueden divulgar nuestros secretos, yo tengo uno, pero hay algunos problemas con el, te parece si traemos uno te aseguro que notaras una gran diferencia.**

**No me agrada mucho pero la verdad Harry, ya no les tengo aversión a ustedes, solo que me cuesta demostrarlo, puedes traer lo que necesites después de todo esta es tu casa.**

**Gracias tío por la confianza, pero la casa es de todos, y preguntar es lo mínimo que puedo hacer**, así pasaron conversando con sus tíos todo lo que hicieron este mes, no se dieron cuenta como paso el tiempo, y llego la cena, la que fue muy abundante, y para sorpresa de todos una lechuza blanca apareció en medio de la sala y se posos en el hombre de Harry picándole con fuerza su oreja.

**Hedwig, hay me dolió, perdóname linda pero no tuve tiempo de traerte y como me encontraste pequeña.** Y levanto un ala mostrando un pequeño paquete – **vaya creo que alguien envió un mensaje veamos.**

**Mira Ron los gemelos mandan mi baúl, solo hay que tocarlo con la varita.** Y al hacerlo apareció el baúl de Harry, estaba lleno de sus libros, el mapa del merodeador, su capa invisible y estaba su preciada escoba también estaba reducida, y un fajo de cartas, de la Profesora Mcgonagall, ginny y Remus

**Bueno no me fió de la profesora, así que veamos, REVELO** dijo Harry y salio una luz del sobre - **vaya tiene un encantamiento, ni idea de que tipo, así que INCENDIO** y la carta se quemo completamente.

**Creo que aun nos buscan, seria mejor hacer lo mismo con las demás cartas**, ninguna demostró tener señales de algo oculta bajo ella.

**Mira Harry la carta de ginny es un vociferador**. La cara de Harry se desfiguro en una mueca.- **Tú sabes lo que pasa si no las abres así que.**

_**HARRY JAMES POTTER, COMO SE TE OCURRE IRTE CON MI HERMANO, Y NO DIGNARTE A LLEVARME A MI, NO SABES CUANTO HE LLORADO POR TU CULPA, ERES EL SER MAS DESPRECIABLE QUE CONOZCO, NO SE PORQUE TE SIGO AMANDO, ERES UN EGOISTA, SOLO PENSASTE EN TI, PERO TE VOY A DEMOSTRAR QUE ME PUEDO VALER POR MI MISMA, PERO NO TE SALVAS DE UNA BUENA MALDICION MIA ME OISTE, NO IMPORTA SI ES HOY, MAÑANA, O EN 20 AÑOS, LA MALDICION TIENE TU NOMBRE, NO VOY ACEPTAR JAMAS QUE ME DEJES PARA PROTEGERME!!**_ Después la carta se deshizo.

**Diablos se puede saber de quien era esa voz**. Dijo Dudley.

**De mi hermana, la novia de Harry, o la ex, o en realidad, no entiendo mucho como va su relación, debe estar muy enojada, ten cuidado Harry sabes que mi hermanita es muy poderosa.**

**Harry como es que la dejaste para protegerla, no me parece la mejor manera de resolver el problema, por lo que me haz contado todo tu mundo esta en peligro, así que creo humildemente que te haz equivocado, no creo que no este en peligro si no esta junto a ti. **

**Te lo dije, y pensar que tu tío recién sabe la historia, y te ha dicho lo mismo que yo, vez que tenia razón,**

**Basta!** Harry salio corriendo del comedor y de la casa, y se interno hacia el lago y mirando en hacia el, estuvo gran parte de la noche pensando en lo que dijo Ginny, y las palabras de su tío.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, y Harry se aprecio en la cocina, donde estaban todos desayunando, iba con la misma ropa del día anterior, con claras señales que había dormido, y que lloro mucho.

**Ven Harry siéntate, come algo lo necesitas.**

**Gracias, perdónenme lo de anoche, pero la carta de ginny me hizo recordar todo lo que deje atrás y todo lo que tengo que enfrentarme. Tío tienes razón pero no la puedo traer aquí. Necesito hacer esto solo.**

**La soledad es mala consejera, te hace sentir que no necesitas de nadie, pero la verdad es que somos seres sociales, no podemos estar mucho tiempo solos, y en el caso del amor, si yo no tuviera a Petunia no seria lo que soy, quizás fui duro contigo, pero al final espero que eso haya servido para fortalecer tu espíritu, no que te haya acostumbrado a estar en soledad.**

**No lo había pensado, pero en este caso, creo que tienen razón no puedo seguir así, pero mientras voldemort este vivo, no me dejara tranquilo, esta es mi manera de enfrentarlo no lo haré solo, luchare con todo lo que tenga y con todos los que quieran ayudarme incluso Ginny, pero lo primero es fortalecerme, lo demás vendrá con el tiempo**

**Excelente Harry así me gusta, y tu Ron cual e tu historia, comprendo las razones por las que Harry esta luchando, pero cuales son las tuyas.**

**Heeeeee.** Ron no solo bajo la cabeza.

**Se que no me tienes confianza, pero creo que te ayudara soltar lo que guardas dentro de ti, e notado que tu alegría, es un escudo una mascara hacia los demás, se que estas sufriendo y me gustaría ayudarte.**

**Seguro que no es mago y sabe legeremancia,** dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

**La verdad ni idea de que hablas.**

**Bueno yo siempre he estado con Harry, solo unos meses donde la envidia no me dejaba ver lo que tenia delante deje de apoyarlo, pero desde que lo conocí siempre luchamos hombro con hombro, y esta vez no seria diferente, solo que no debía ser así, hoy con nosotros debería estar otra persona, lamentablemente la razón por la que Harry dejo todo, fue que ella lo traiciono, o mas bien le oculto mucha información valiosa, demasiada, aparte que se hizo novia de nuestro mayor enemigo en el colegio.**

**Y dime es solo eso o hay algo mas**, dijo Tío Vernon con suspicacia.

**No se le escapa nada verdad, si yo estoyenamoradodeelladesdehacemuchotiempo.**

**No te entendí habla claro muchacho,** dijo Vernon aunque había escuchado claramente.

**Estoy enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo**. Dijo por fin claramente Ron.

**Lo sabia, no podía estar tan equivocado, somos un par de cabezotas.**

**Eso es precisamente lo que son, no le pueden tener miedo al amor, es el sentimiento mas noble que existe, y si el mal los persigue que mejor que el amor para ayudarlos en ese camino, debes perdonar Ron, además no sabes que la llevo a una relación como la que tiene, quizás te demoraste mucho, no te puedes enojar con ella por eso, ya que tu nada tenias con ella.**

**Si eso ya lo se, ahora lo único que deseo es ayudar a Harry en esta guerra, que se avecina como siempre lo he hecho.**

Y así se pasaron conversando por varias horas, hablando de lo que sentían por las mujeres de su vida, lo que significaba ser un mago, y de todo lo que jamás a nadie le habían contado, sus miedos, deseos mas profundos, su pasión por el deporte mágico. Ron le contó todo sobre su familia, Harry sobre las criaturas mágicas, sobre su padrino, Remus, y todos sus amigos, así después de muchas horas se fueron a acostar.

Mientras esa amena conversación se llevaba acabo, más de 50 hombres vestidos de negro se encontraban frente a Privetr Drive número 4, al mando de una mujer Bellatrix Lestrange, solo esperaban la orden para actuar.

**Colagusano, maldita rata, anda y ve quien esta de guardia.**

Se transformo en una inmunda rata, y salio de su escondite, todo estaba en calma, parecía que nadie hacia guardia esa noche. Después de varias vueltas y no detectar a nadie volvió junto a los demás.

**Es extraño bellatrix parece que no hay nadie de guardia.**

**Como que nadie, llevamos un mes esperando este día, y todos los días siempre había algún miembro de la orden del pajarraco, y me dices que no hay nadie cuidando al bebe potter, además no se a reportado que potter haya desaparecido de aquí, estas cada día mas inútil colagusano no se como te soporta mi señor, aléjate de mi presencia.**

**Vamos entonces tomen en lo posible vivo a potter los demás, mátenlos.**

Y dejaron todos sus camuflajes, y se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa de los tíos de Harry, la abrieron con cuidado y entraron sin problemas

**Parece que es cierto que una vez cumplido los 17, se acabarían las protecciones, pobrecito nadie lo salvara**

Lo que encontraron los sorprendió, todo estaba cubierto de polvo, clara señal de que nadie vivía aquí.

**Que pasa aquí revisen la casa. **

**Esta vacía, la casa esta vacía, hay polvo como si nadie viviera aquí**. Dijo colagusano.

**Maldición, esto nos costara caro, pero mas les costara a esos inútiles espías, te salvaste colagusano que no hayas sido tu.** Colagusano solo se estremeció al pensar en el castigo, y no pudo más que alegrarse de su suerte.

**No me iré con las manos vacías, destruir esta casa, y destruir todas las demás, matar a cuanto muggle vean, cuando lleguen los aurores, desaparezcan de inmediato, por lo menos sembráremos el terror**. Y con una sonora y desquiciada carajada, salio junto con sus hombres a destruir Privet driver. A la primera explosión en la casa de los Dudley, la gente salio a mirar, y ese fue su error, los mortifagos tomaron a toda la gente que encontraban y lanzaban crucios y maldiciones asesinas a diestra y siniestra, llevaban mas de 20 cadáveres y 8 casas destruidas cuando los primeros aurores aparecieron, no alcanzaron a detenerlos, apenas los vieron los mortifagos desaparecieron, solo escucharon la sonara risa de Bellatrix Lestrange.

**Esa maldita mujer ya la atrapare.** Dijo kinsgley.

**Ahora si que ya no lo podremos ocultar más, todos sabrán que Harry ha desaparecido.** Dijo Tonks

**Eso es lo de menos, no debimos descuidar este sector porque el ya no estaba mira lo que ha sucedido, creo que la orden cometió un grave error esta vez. **

**Tienes razón pero ahora solo queda desmemoriar a todos y mantener este ataque en secreto nadie querrá saber que la casa del mago mas protegido del mundo mágico ha sido destruida.**

**Permítanme objetar esto, pero creo que es la mejor historia que podía caer en mis manos, no les parece.**

**Rita, pareces un buitre siempre apareces en los peores momentos**

**Gracias, pero es mi trabajo ahora si me disculpan tengo que escribir una historia.**

**Adiós el secreto, bueno se había demorado en dar a conocer la noticia, vamos a ayudar a desmemorizar.**

El caos alrededor era total, las autoridades muggles llegaron a penas se fueron los aurores, un gran escape de gas fue la respuesta, pero eran de esos casos estos meses, ya nadie se creía que fuera coincidencia.

El día después de su cumpleaños fue muy especial para Harry por fin en mucho tiempo que sentía tranquilo, la conversación con su tío le resulto gratificante, era mas de las 10 de la mañana y recién se estaba levantando, hoy no harían ejercicios tenían mucho que comprar en el mundo mágico, se dio cuenta que era el único que no se había levantado.

**Debe ser uno de esos días en donde el hambre te hizo levantarte antes que yo o no Ron, dijo Harry al entrar en el comedor.**

**Buenos días dormilón, y no estoy tan actumbrado a levantarme temprano que no pude seguir durmiendo, y dime que haremos hoy.**

**A pesar de que ayer los gemelos me mandaron los libros necesitamos material alterno, magia avanzada de todos los tipos, y algunos artículos oscuros, callegon Diagon y Knockturn para ser precisos. Llevaremos la capa de invisibilidad por las dudas, y debemos presentarnos al examen de aparición.**

Después de tomar desayuno, ambos salieron de de la mansión y aparecieron en un callejón al lado del restaurante que esta al frente del Caldero chorreante, una vez que pasaron por el bar sin prestar atención a las miradas llenas de temor de las personas que a esa hora estaban ahí, siguieron hacia el callejón.

**Nunca creí que una simple capucha que no dejara ver tu rostro causara eso.**

**No es eso Ron, algo paso estaban todos temerosos, los mortifagos deben haber empezado su cacería acostumbrada.**

Caminaron hacia la tienda de artículos mágicos, y compraron dos baúles como el de ojo loco, bastante mas grande de lo normal, tenia la gracia que se reducía o ampliaba con un toque de varita, luego fueron a las librería, y compraron todo sobre transfiguración encantamientos, pociones, y DCAO, encontraron unos libros antiguos de magia antigua, y los llevaron, siguieron hacia la tienda de pociones, compraron nuevos calderos, y todos los ingredientes de la tienda, no sabían que iban a necesitar, jamás se quitaron las capuchas, los vendedores estaban muy asustados, aunque pagaron todo su apariencia no los favorecía, menos cuando los vieron entrando sin problemas al callejón Knockturn, ahí compraron libros de artes oscuras, legeremancia oclumancia, animagia, y un sin fin de libros prohibidos en el colegio.

**Es idea mía o desde hace un rato nos están siguiendo.** Dijo con preocupación Ron

**Yo también lo sentí, salgamos del callejón llevamos muchas horas comprando, tenemos que ir al ministerio y después no nos verán las narices, por mucho tiempo.**

Salieron del callejón Knockturn, cuando salían dos personas, se les acercaron, con las varitas en alto.

**Deténganse e identifíquense,** dijo una voz de mujer reconocida por los dos.

**Bajen sus capuchas, para poder verles el rostro, nadie esta autorizado a andar así, sino responden serán tomados como mortifagos.**

**Esa si que es buena kinsgley, yo un mortifago, que mas quisiera el idiota de Voldemort.** Causando un escalofrió en los dos aurores.

**Si te atreves a llamar al innombrable por su nombre, y parece que nos conoces, deberías bajar tu capucha.**

**Y si no queremos solo estamos de paso,** dijo Ron la voz de ambos era fría, no se parecía a la de los niños que dejaron la madriguera hace mas de un mes.

**Los obligaremos a una señal nuestra esto estará lleno de aurores.**

**Y de la orden del fénix supongo, que desperdicio de personal por dos personas que andaban de compras no les parece.**

**Ya basta de sarcasmo descúbranse.**

**Esta bien, no te sulfures Nymphadora**. Dijo Harry bajándose la capucha.

**Pero ustedes, que hacían en el callejón Knockturn, no saben lo peligroso que es que andes solo por esos lugares.**

**No estaba solo andaba con Ron, es en alguien en quien confió mejorando lo presente.**

**Sabemos que no confías en nosotros, pero te tengo noticias muchachito ahora te vas con nosotros a los cuarteles, tienes que ser protegido a toda costa ayer atacaron Privet drive y prácticamente destruyeron el barrio, hay mas de 30 personas muertas.**

**Bueno una lastima pero eso no es mi culpa, cuando desaparecí debieron avisar al mundo mágico que su salvador ya no estaba, así se hubiera ahorrado mucho papeleo.**

**Pero que dices niño, ya me canse, vamos andando, tu madre Ron querrá decirte una palabras.**

**La verdad no quiero, y no me pueden obligar es mas inténtenlo**. Dijo Ron sacando lentamente su varita.

**No vas a intentar luchar con dos aurores calificados cierto.**

**Luchamos con mortifagos calificados, y con Tom por si no te acuerdas, que me harán ustedes,** dijo Harry apuntándoles con la varita.

**Vamos Harry esto es por tu bien, entiende por favor no te queremos hacer daño.**

**No pero lo hacen, así que solo me queda decir DESMAIUS.** Lanzo Harry el hechizo sobre kinsgley y no le dio tiempo para protegerse, y callo desmayado.

**Pero que hac…** Tonks no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que otro rayo igual la dejo inconciente.

**Bueno Ron creo que nuestra visita al ministerio a sido pospuesta, mira tienen un diario el profeta entre sus ropas.** Dijo Harry mientras se subía la capucha.

**EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO HA DESAPARECIDO.**

**LO CAPTURO EL INNOMBRABLE, O SE FUE SOLO POR COBARDE.**

**Rita skeeter**

**Creo que aun me guarda rencor, vamos Ron mira toda la gente que esta mirándonos, luego aparecerán los demás.** Y sin decir más desaparecieron.

El gran alboroto provocado por el ataque a los dos aurores se regó rápidamente, lo peor es que muchos habían creído reconocer al niño que vivió, si eso era cierto, el mundo mágico estaba apuesto de sucumbir al caos, su última esperanza era aliado del lado oscuro, mientras en la sede de la orden, el griterío era ensordecedor.

**SILENCIO!** Grito la profesora mcgonagall

**Guarden la compostura dejemos que tonks diga lo que paso**, kinsgley estaba haciendo el informe en el ministerio.

**Bueno no es muy largo de contar, durante todo el día de hoy, se vio a dos personas encapuchadas, recorrer los callejones Diagon y Knockturn. Las personas que los atendieron dijeron que no hablaban mucho pero compraron todo tipo de cosas, y lo que los asusto mas es que era material oscuro en su mayor parte, nos contactaron y cuando salían del segundo callejón los abordamos, no querían bajarse sus capuchas, así que los amenazamos,**

**Y los reconocieron supongo**

**Déjame terminar moddy, nos llevamos la sorpresa, que eran Harry y Ron estaban irreconocibles, más altos, fornidos, teñían el pelo largo, bastante guapos si me lo preguntan**

**No desvaríes Nymphadora.**

**Esta bien pero no me digas así, el asunto es que los tratamos de convencer que vinieran con nosotros, pero fue inútil, cuando se dieron cuenta que los íbamos a obligar, Harry sin darnos tiempo a nada lanzo un desmaius a kinsgley, y Ron a mi, y desperté creo que 10 minutos después, y obviamente nos estaban**.

**Al menos saben protegerse.** Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

**FIN FLASBACK**

**_Disculpen la demora, pero entre todas las cosas que hago y las fiestas patrias de chilito, hip!!, no tuve tiempo de terminar este capitulo , a cada paso que doy se hace mas largo esto, espero les guste, y trato de ser congruente, si ven algo extraño me avisan, lo que sea.._**

**_Saludos y nos estamos viendo en el 4 episodio que ya tiene nombre. "Un año con los Dursley"_**

**_  
_**


	4. Un año con los Dursley

_**nada es mio todo es prestado, como ya dije esto es solo una aventura**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE BREVES PERO CLAROS SPOLIERS DE HDH **_

* * *

**Capitulo IV _Un año con los dursley _**

Después de estar un día con sus tíos, Harry y Ron pasaron gran parte de la noche en la biblioteca de la mansión.

- Veo que estos años en que estuvieron trabajando solos si que lo hicieron, es increíble la cantidad de mapas, y artefactos que hay por aquí – dijo Harry pensativo.

-Esa era la idea no aunque no fue nada difícil, lo complicado será llevar a cabo todo lo que aquí esta escrito, hay 6 años de material.- dijo Ron

-Si pero vale la pena si al final se logra el objetivo- . Dijo Harry tocándose la cicatriz.

-Aun te duele - dijo Ron con preocupación

-Siempre, especialmente este año, no me duele tanto como hace 6 años cuando el idiota de voldi trataba de encontrarme, por suerte se canso, o por lo menos no molesto directamente, solo me dolía cuando pasaba algo importante, ahora me duele todo el tiempo, debe ser que estoy de vuelta, por suerte no se ha dado cuenta.- Harry solo dio un suspiro con esa ultima frase.

-Es de esperar que siga así, la información que vez, es muy valiosa, tanto como nuestros espías nos ayudan –

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Ron, sabia que eras mi amigo – dijo Harry con sarcasmo,

-Vamos no te pongas así sabes de sobra que me importa mucho tu dolor, pero sabes mejor que yo lo importante que es la destrucción de ese monstruo, yo me preocuparía mas por lo que sucederá en estos días.-

-No creo que sea para tanto tenemos suficientes fuerzas para enfrentar a voldi.-

-Y quien hablo del innombrable, yo hablo de un demonio pelirrojo.-

-Ya tenias que sacar el tema, no hay día que no me lo recuerdes, para por favor suficiente tengo con pensar como enfrentarla.-

- Es solo que me gusta ver la cara que pones.-

-Jaja muy gracioso, deja de molestar o tu siguiente misión será ir a buscar a hermione.- Ron por poco se atraganta.

-No me asustes así hombre que me dará un infarto, esta bien por hoy dejo el tema.- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro, mira, el primer cuaderno de resúmenes, extraño los días donde solo entrenábamos y estudiábamos, si no fuera por ustedes me hubiera vuelto loco.-

-Esos cuadernos fueron tu salvación, déjame decirte que mis hermanos ocuparon todas tus locas ideas.-

-Ya me di cuenta, me alegro que todo vaya según lo planeado aquí, es increíble lo que hace un poco de secretismo.-

-Ni que lo digas te acuerdas como fue ese año.-

-Ni me lo recuerdes, veía tanto a voldemort despierto como durmiendo, solo el ejercitarme y escribir me hacia tranquilizarme.-

-si ese fue un año duro para el mundo mágico, pero lo peor era soportar tu humor, más cuando te caía la nostalgia por mi hermana.- Ron tuvo que correr, y esquivar la maldición que le lanzo Harry, pero reía como hace mucho no lo hacia.

* * *

**_Flash back _**

* * *

**Agosto**

Los tres jóvenes reían de las gracias que hacia el más grande de los tres, llevaban 5 horas dentro del gimnasio y aun no terminaban sus ejercicios por culpa de las burradas de Dudley.

-Ya basta jaja no puedo jaja seguir jajaa-, reía Harry muy efusivamente.

-Me alegra de verte reír Harry, hace tiempo mira una lechuza en la ventana.-

-Maldición, Ron tenemos que aprender rápidamente los encantamientos de ocultamiento como el fidelio, no puede ser que cada vez que quieran encontrarnos manden una lechuza puede ser peligroso.-

-Desde luego, creo que hasta aquí llego la diversión. -Dijo Ron tomando la nota que traía la lechuza.

-Es del profesor Lupin. Abriste la anterior?-

-No la verdad se me olvido, veamos REVELO, nada, parece ser solo una carta, bueno veamos que dice.-

_No se si leíste mi carta anterior, pero seré breve, he renunciado a la orden del fénix, no puedo seguir viendo apaciblemente como te tratan, si de alguna manera te soy de utilidad, contáctame, no importa si te demoras años en hacerlo, confía en mi, y estés donde estés cuídate, y cuida a Ron, las cosas están muy convulsionadas, aléjate del mundo mágico._

_PD: por favor no me digas profesor, simplemente Remus. Envíame tu respuesta sino te mandare una lechuza diaria._

_Remus Lupin_

-Decidido tenemos que poner esos encantamientos, aunque creo que podremos encontrar algo en que nos pueda ayudar Remus en el futuro.-

-A mi lo que me preocupa es que es eso de convulsionado.-

-Si pero ahora no podemos preocuparnos por eso, vamos a comer y después hay que seguir revisando la biblioteca.-

Después de comer junto a su tía, Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la biblioteca, tenían mucho que estudiar.

-Por donde comenzamos – pregunto Ron

-Te parece si tu buscas algún encantamiento que nos sirva mientras yo reviso la biblioteca.-

-No me parece justo.-

-Si pero tu estas mas acostumbrado, hermione te pedía siempre eso,-

-Ni me lo recuerdes, de acuerdo yo lo hago.-

-Pasaron más de 3 horas buscando algo que les podría servir, cuando Ron casi se cae de la silla por el grito de Harry-

-Que sucedió compañero, tu cicatriz.-

-Si voldemort esta muy feliz, no puedes seguir temblando con su nombre Ron-. Dijo Harry recuperándose

- No es fácil perder la costumbre, que son esos libros - miraba Ron hacia una parte de la biblioteca que quedo al descubierto cuando grito Harry, ya que también boto algunos libros.

_-Mitos y Leyendas mágicas_.- Leyó Ron en la categoría que quedo al descubierto.

-Por que estaría oculto, se que los muggles tienen muchas historias, pero por que ocultarlas.-

-No se mira estos libros- habían libros sobre Civilizaciones pérdidas, budu, _chamanes su historia_, _abra cadabra, la historia de la varita mágica_, historia mágica de Inglaterra, libros de lo mismo pero en España, Francia, Alemania, Europa, Asia, África, América, y muchas mas, _encantamientos de rastreo la guía del hechicero_. _Pociones de muerte y vida_. Y así un sin fin de libros que eran muggles, pero hablaban de magia.

-Que demonios sucede aquí, libros de magia, no entiendo.-

-Yo tampoco, pero mira algunos son novelas, lo extraño es que según esto lo puedes encontrar en cualquier librería.-

-Eso significa que nuestro secreto no era tal?-

-No lo que pasa es que los muggles no son tan distraídos, de vez en cuando alguien se topa con la verdad, pero queda como ocultismo, o ciencia ficción,-

-Ciencia fic.. Que es eso.-

-No tengo tiempo de explicarlo ahora Ron, mira este tremendo libro, tiene como 4 mil paginas, _la verdadera magia, antología de una leyenda_, mira el primer capitulo es increíble, _La vida de Merlín. ¿Mito?-_

-Pero que demonios, esto es demasiado los muggles escribiendo sobre merlín-

-Bueno esta claro, luego de los entrenamientos, y estudio, tendremos algo que leer aunque sea para entretenernos, si yo leeré primero este libro.-

Al otro día Ron encontró un hechizo en uno de los libros avanzados que servia para dejar Inrastreable a una persona, según el autor, nadie los podría encontrar si es que ellos no quisieran romper el hechizo, luego de mucho practicarlo, al 4 día Harry logro hacer Inrastreable a una de las casas, le costo mas aprender a deshacer el hechizo, una vez listo, se lo aplico a todos, incluyendo su lechuza, solo los que estaban baja el efecto del hechizo podían encontrarlos si los buscaban, eso llevo a un problema y era que su tío debía dejar de trabajar era el único problema debían estar siempre juntos, después de mucho protestar su tío accedió a quedarse en casa y renunciar a su trabajo, en la mansión había mucho que hacer, y no había como aburrirse, incluso lo invitaron al gimnasio, a lo que el amablemente dijo que no, y se dedico a leer, cuidar el jardín, tal cual hace una persona jubilada, el cambio le vino bien, ya que su humor mejor considerablemente, y con los mas jóvenes tenia todas las noches amenas charlas de la vida, por primera vez desde que tenia uso de razón Harry se sintió en familia, dentro de su familia, eso le dia gran alegría.

Habían pasado casi 2 meses desde que dejaron el mundo mágico y se aproximaba la entrada al colegio, ellos no iban a asistir, pero eso le recordó a Ron que debían buscar algo sobre los horxcruces, además de encontrar un elfo porque las tareas de la mansión ya no las podía llevar sola su tía

-Y que haremos, no podemos ir a buscar un elfo domestico, ni siquiera sabemos que ha pasado, si no fuera por los entrenamientos, me volvería loco.-

-No seas exagerado Ron, no lo haz pasado tan mal tampoco.-

-No lo niego, pero me gustaría salir a respirar-

-Estas loco, vives rodeado por un magnifico bosque, nadas en un hermoso y tranquilo lago, vives en una mansión, comes a destajo, que mas quieres. -Dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-Cállate, no lo diré.-

-Ah vez como molesta que te recuerden tus dolores del corazón.-

-Si lo que digas potter.-

-Como quieras weasley, vamos a comer.-

Y fueron hacia la casa muy alegremente, cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Harry hizo lo mismo que siempre hacia, sacar el dichoso papel donde decía

_Al Señor Oscuro._

_Sé que llevaré mucho tiempo muerto cuando leas esto, pero quiero que sepas que_

_Fui yo quien descubrió tu secreto. He robado el auténtico Horcrux e intentaré destruirlo lo_

_Antes posible._

_Me enfrento a la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando te planten cara serás_

_Mortal una vez más._

_R. A. B._

-No creo que por mas que leas ese maldito papel descubrirás quien es el.-

-Lo se, pero necesito tenerlo presente- dijo sacando el relicario

-Harry necesitamos hablar, no puedo seguir sola con la casa.- Dijo Tía petunia entrando a la casa.

-Lo se, pero no se me ocurre como llamar a un elfo domestico, solo me obedecerán si soy su dueño.-

-Entonces llama a Kreacher-

-Eso quería evitar, preferiría a dobby pero al no ser su dueño no lo puedo llamar.-

-Prueba con lo loco que es dobby es probable que acepte.-

-No pierdo nada con probar, Dobby!, y apareció un entusiasmado elfo.-

-Harry potter señor, es un honor que el señor lo haya llamado, siempre espere este momento- Dijo el elfo entre lagrimas.

-Calma dobby no es para tanto, solo queria preguntarte si quieres trabajar para mi-

-Trabajar para el gran Harry potter, OH! No se que habrá hecho dobby para merecer tan grande honor.- Dijo dobby aforrándose a la pierna de Harry.

-Ya suficiente, te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas señor.-

-Dobby no puede evitarlo, dobby se castigara por ello, es un muy mal elfo- y se empezó a golpear con la mesa ante la mirada incrédula de petunia.

-Basta dobby, no es necesario que te castigues esta bien puedes decirme como te plazca.-

-Dobby estará encantado de servirlo señor, no sabia como encontrarlo dobby a escuchado muchas cosas, y se sentía mal por el destino del señor y de su amigo.-

-Que haz escuchado.-pregunto Ron

-Señor el ministerio de magia cayo en manos del que no debe ser nombrado, y su primera resolución fue nombrarlo el indeseable numero uno, todos sus amigos han sido interrogados, arrestan a todos los hijos de muggles, por lo que muchos están escondidos, a Hogwarts solo podrán ir sangre pura, y es obligación sino van serán enviados Azkaban, por eso dobby estaba tan preocupado, al señor lo buscan y ya no se puede decir el nombre del innombrable, de inmediato aparece un mortifago para capturarlo.-

-Harry que vamos hacer.-

-Nada, absolutamente nada, nos quedaremos aquí como estaba planeado, recuerda que somos Inrastreables, por eso dobby no podía encontrarnos a menos que yo lo llamara.-

Después de eso Harry presento a sus tíos y a su primo, todo quedo claro, dobby mantendría todo ordenado, y ayudaría a quien necesite.

**Septiembre **

La vida en la mansión era alegre, entre entrenamientos, estudio, juegos, conversaciones, no había tiempo para preocuparse por lo que sucedía afuera. Las noticias solo eran muggles ya que decidieron que Dudley fuera a su ultimo año de clases, pero en otro colegio cerca de la mansión era exclusivo, y el solo se dedicaba a estudiar no quería volver a ser el mismo de siempre, las noticias hablaban de extraños sucesos en todo Inglaterra, las autoridades estaban fuertemente custodiadas por el ejercito, nadie sabia porque, pero la hola de inexplicables asesinatos podía ser la causa, nadie entendía lo que sucedía, solo que ahora el ambiente esta enrarecido, nadie sonreía, todo era mas oscuro.

**Octubre. **

Los meses de entrenamiento físico estaban dando sus frutos, cuando todo comenzó, eran dos jóvenes que querían dejar atrás sus vidas ahora eran dos fuertes hombres que sabían que tenían mas poder que muchos magos que conocían.

-Harry te reto a un duelo con todo, solo las imperdonables quedan fuera, e invitamos a los demás a que lo vean. Lo pedimos a dobby que arme una sala de duelos.-

-Pero y eso Ron porque quieres hacerlo.-

-Necesito saber hasta que punto e mejorado, y además a ti también te servirá.-

-Este bien, te concedo eso- llamo a dobby y sus tíos, cuando todo estuvo listo, comenzaron.

Harry se puso en guardia, y solo espero a que Ron atacara primero. La primera maldición fue lanzada seguida de varias mas lanzadas por Ron con mucha rapidez, apenas le daba tiempo a Harry de protegerse, viendo que su amigo había mejorado mucho decidió a tacar

Excelente Ron creo que ahora es mi turno, PETRIFICUS TOTALUS, Ron conjuro en escudo, y así como el Harry lanzaba maldiciones más rápido que Ron, un DIFFINDO estuvo apunto de darle, pero logro moverse, quedándole solo un rasguño,

Bien veamos que te parece esto, dijo Ron SECTUMSEMPRA. Lanzo con ferocidad. Harry no se esperaba semejante maldición, pero conjuro un poderoso escudo, pero apenas pudo defenderse ya que Ron lanzo un reducto seguido de un EXPELIARMUS, arrebatándole la varita a Harry y lanzándolo lejos.

Gane no lo puedo creer gane, grito Ron

No estaría tan seguro EXPELIARMUS. Fue todo lo que escucho Ron, y salto por varios metros si no es por dobby, se hubiera hecho mucho daño.

Ron no podía creerlo- magia sin varita increíble -

Te lo dije Ron no me puedes ganar, dijo Harry y se desmayo.

**Noviembre **

Harry despertó con la sensación de haber dormido mucho, y se extraño de verlos a todos en su dormitorio.

-Que sucede Ron, pasa algo.-

-No, solo que llevas dos semanas durmiendo, a parte de eso nada fuera de lo común- dijo Ron con sarcasmo

-Dos semanas, pero que paso.-

-Después que hiciste el hechizo sin varita al parecer agotaste toda tu energía, y recién ahora la recuperas, es un gran logro hacer eso.-

-Si pero si voy a desmayarme cada vez que lance un hechizo no me va servir de nada.-

-Yo no se de magia, pero creo que debes entrenar mas tu cuerpo para que resista el esfuerzo- Dijo tío Vernon

-Tienes razón tío, pero me gustaría saber cuanto demorare en ello.-

-Bueno después de dos semanas creo que tienes hambre o no- Pregunto su tía.

-Si y mucha creo que hoy le ganare a Ron- lo que causo que todos rieran con ganas

Harry decidió que por ese mes descansaría y leería mucho, no quería tener otro problema como el de dormir dos semanas.

**Diciembre **

Escucha Ron. Dijo Harry a su pelirrojo amigo que estaba junto a el en la biblioteca.

"_Después del descalabro de los templarios en las cruzadas, y su posterior persecución en Europa especialmente en Inglaterra y Francia, estos desaparecieron llevándose las supuestas reliquias que habían juntado durante los siglos que duraron las cruzadas, muchos las han buscado, y muchas son las teorías sobre que paso con ellos, pero hay una muy interesante de contar, según la leyenda los templarios eran arqueólogos, científicos y grandes guerreros con una gran sed de conocimiento, y fue ese conocimiento el que los hizo tan poderosos, por lo cual crearon una ciudad, o mas bien una gran fortaleza escondida donde juntaron todo ese conocimiento, se dice que al pasar los siglos, no solo los templarios, se acercaron a esta fortaleza, sino que todas las personas que tenían algo que entregar, algo de valor que podría servir para conocer mejor al hombre, ellos no enseñan, solo concentran todo el conocimiento para su cuidado, no importa el continente, el credo religioso, el país, o cualquier forma de dividir al hombre, esta ciudad o fortaleza a todos los recoge, quien entra ahí se vuelve guardián del conocimiento, pero nadie llega ahí para ser discípulo, ya que todos son maestros que estudian sus distintos talentos, y eso es todo lo que sobre la ciudad fortaleza perdida de los templarios podemos decir"._

-Interesante, pero que son los templarios.- Pregunto Ron

-Se me olvidaba que eres mago, los templarios, son la sociedad secreta mas secreta del mundo muggle, muchos dicen descender de ellos o seguir sus ideales, pero nadie lo puede asegurar.-

-Ya y porque te intereso ese relato conociendo a los muggles, es solo una leyenda.-

-La voy a buscar, y la encontrare, y me convertiré en un discípulo de ellos, eso haré.-

-Pero de que te va servir, son muggles recuerdas, eres un mago, no veo en que te podrían ayudar.-

-Ron los templarios no solo eran guardianes del conocimiento, o una sociedad secreta, eran los guerreros mas poderosos de la edad media, no se si la encontrare, pero buscare la forma, además casi me ganas, como voy a enfrentarme a voldemort si no te puedo vencer a ti.-

-Compañero sabes perfectamente que no luchaste al 100 contra mi, lo se perfectamente, así que no trates de hacerme sentir bien, a contar desde hoy todos los meses tendremos un duelo, pero por favor te lo pido pelea con todo.-

-Como quieras Ron.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

**Enero**

Las cosas seguían su curso, no sabían que sucedía en el mundo mágico, pero no les preocupaba mayormente, solo habían días en que Ron se sentía triste por no ver a su familia, pero se le pasaba rápido, de apoco Dudley, los convenció, de salir de la mansión, los llevo a pubs, y todos los lugares donde como jóvenes se divertían, eso les ayudo a llevar mejor el aislamiento

**Abril **

Nada mas allá de los entrenamientos salidas y estudio pasaba en la vida de los amigos, los meses pasaban rápido, los dos adolescentes ya eran hombres fuertes y decididos.

-Hedwig te tengo una tarea, mira quiero que lleves esta carta a la ciudad perdida de los templarios, y se la entregues a la primera persona que veas.-

Esa fue la instrucción que le dio a su lechuza, 2 semanas después volvió se notaba cansada, pero muy satisfecha ya que no tenia la carta.

-Bien pequeña, cada dos semanas llevaras esa misma carta, hice varias están aquí en mi habitación, solo toma una cuando llegue el momento ahora descansa pequeña buen trabajo- y la lechuza se fue muy contenta hacia el bosque

-Bien ya los encontré espero respondan.-

**Julio. **

Harry ya había enviado 6 veces a su lechuza con las cartas para los templarios, pero aun no había señal de respuesta, pero algo le inquietaba mas, en un mes se estaba por cumplir el año que se dieron con Ron para entrenar, y luego comenzarían un peligroso viaje, para destruir los horxcruces

-Ron ya es hora. Tenemos que poner irnos de viaje.-

-Excelente, espero no fracasar hay mucho en juego.-

-Lo se en un mes cumplo 18 lo que nos hará a los dos mayores de edad en los dos mundos, así que debemos planificar muy bien este mes.-

Así se pasaron todo ese mes preparando el viaje, verificando el dinero que tenían, los lugares que tenían que visitar por decirlo de alguna manera, para buscar los objetos de voldemort, por fin llego el 31 de julio.

-Feliz cumpleaños primo!, grito Dudley dentro del cuarto de Harry.

-Gracias, 18 años quien lo diría no, como habrán pasado los demás este año, tendremos tiempo de una visita?-

-No podemos Ron y lo sabes, no sabemos como están las cosas, pero a la menor posibilidad, ten por seguro que visitaremos aunque sea solo a tus padres.-

-Gracias compañero.-

-Y cuando se van.- pregunto con tristeza su tía

-Mañana, no me mires así tía sabes que tengo que hacerlo., aun me falta mucho por aprender, pero no puedo tardar mas se lo debo mis padres a sirius, y a todos los que han muerto por culpa de Voldemort.-

-Lo sabemos Harry, pero eso no quita que no nos preocupemos, y necesitan que les ayudemos en algo.- pregunto tio Vernom

-No la verdad ya lo tenemos todo, Dudley tiene los numero de nuestros móviles, hedwig tiene una misión, por eso entrara de vez en cuando a mi cuarto, y dobby, necesito que cuides a mis tíos, cualquier cosa extraña que suceda sabes lo que tienes que hacer.-

-Por supuesto Harry potter señor será un honor.- No había podido lograr que le dijera Harry a secas.

-Bueno que les parece si hoy nos decíamos a estar juntos celebrar mi mayoría de edad, y esas cosas que hace la gente normal.-

Y se pasaron todo el día disfrutando en el lago, de la comida preparada por dobby y su tía, fue un día muy alegre, sin preocupaciones, un día que en mas de 5 años jamás volverían a tener los dos amigos fugitivos

* * *

_Antes que todo disculpen la demora, pero no habia tenido tiempo de terminarlo, de hecho es mas corto que el anterior, pero espero les guste, gracias por los mensajes se agradecen, no tengo idea cando saldra del horno el quinto puede ser esta semana como en un mes ni idea cuando, bueno adios y que disfruten esto_


	5. The Knights Templar

Todo esto es producto de que admiro este mundo que no es mio

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

Capitulo V **_The Knights Templar_**

Después de estar un día con sus tíos, Harry y Ron pasaron gran parte de la noche en la biblioteca de la mansión

_2 jóvenes de unos 19 años caminaban silenciosos por un bosque esperando encontrar el edificio que albergaba cierto orfelinato que según los habitantes de ese pueblo estaba en ruinas y nadie se atrevía a ir ahí._

_Espero que este aquí ya me canse de buscar esos malditos bichos. Dijo ron con desgano_

_No te quejes al menos es divertido_

_No te imaginas cuan entretenido estoy _

_Bueno al menos este seria el penúltimo que tenemos que buscar hasta que estemos preparados para ir por nagini._

_Si y no sabes el consuelo que me da, después de este solo queda uno espero que el innombrable no se haya dado cuenta. Dijo ron temblando_

_Seria bueno que terminaras por acostumbrarte a decir su nombre no crees, y dudo que se de cuenta si no hemos destruido nada aun, ni sabemos como hacerlo._

_Me cuesta luchar contra mi educación, al menos déjame eso._

_Esta bien como quieras, vamos espero que esta vez no aparezca la orden del fénix, hermione debe creer que voldemort mando a sus hombres para recuperar sus horxcruces _

_Si a estado cerca conociéndola debe estar muy frustrada si supiera la verdad._

_Ya mira ahí esta._

_Te parece si yo espero afuera, estoy harto de lugares lúgubres llenos de infieri_

_Quien lo diría el gran ron weasley con miedo jajajaja_

_No te burles, ya vamos así salimos rápido._

Harry harry necesitamos hablar cambio. Dijo una voz que lo despertó

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

**Fin flash back**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

Que pasa ron, ya te he dicho que no grites casi me revientas los tímpanos, estaba soñando con nuestro viaje.

Perdona pero es importante, y por favor no me lo recuerdes todavía sueño con zombis, estoy con Fred, los preparativos se adelantaron, esta todo listo, además nuestras fuentes dicen que en dos horas habrá un ataque al callejón diagon.

Excelente, donde están.

En un cuarto en el caldero chorreante.

Yo estoy en la casa de los gritos vengan.

En unos minutos cambio y fuera, como me gustan estos aparatos muggles.

Hay ron cada vez te pareces mas a tu padre. Dijo harry con una sonrisa.

Al poco rato Ron, Fred y George aparecieron en las afueras de Hogsmeade

Vamos queda poco tiempo.

Si lo extraño es que nos dijera que viniéramos si estábamos mejor ubicados en el caldero chorreante.

Bueno es mejor entrar y enterarnos de una vez de los planes de harry.

Al entrar encontraron un lugar muy diferente al que conocían, ya nada era igual a la siniestra casa, ahora estaba llena de vida, y con el agregado de que había muebles nuevos todo relucía pero por fuera seguía siendo la misma lúgubre casa.

Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar. Dijo harry desde un sillón en el lobby.

Parece que haz estado entretenido e harry.

Nos hubieras avisado, te habríamos ayudado.

No era necesario todo esto lo hizo kreacher, bueno por sus caras veo que están preocupados.

Y te parece poco estamos a las puertas del enfrentamiento final, además nos haces venir, y estábamos mas cerca en la taberna.

No gruñas ron ya todo esta arreglado, los únicos que iremos hoy seremos tú y yo, los demás deben empezar a reunirse aquí y entar a hodwarts a la habitación del requisito, no deben entrar en la lucha de hoy.

Pero hombre que te pasa, solo nosotros dos y para que se han estado entrenando tanto.

Factor sorpresa mi querido ron, nadie sabe de lo que han hecho los demás estos años, aun no es hora de salir, y hoy no estaremos solos, los dragones negros ya están apostado y listos.

Bueno eso a la orden del fénix, no les gustara nada. Dijo ron

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

_**Flashback**_

_En una concurrida calle de suiza, dos jóvenes bien vestidos entraban a uno de los bancos que ahí habían. _

_Necesito abrir una cuenta que tenga acceso a una caja de seguridad y que sea numerada, dijo el joven que de pelo azabache_

_Claro, síganme para llenar los formularios correspondientes._

_Después de una hora de conversar con el ejecutivo del banco, se dirigieron a las bóvedas de seguridad del banco, donde los dejaron solos para que depositaran sus pertenencias en su caja._

_Estas seguro que esta es una buena idea, son los artículos mas valiosos que existen en el mundo mágico, por no decir lo que representan._

_Este es el lugar mas seguro, a nadie se le ocurría buscarlos aquí, los debemos dejar fuera de nuestro alcance el espíritu de voldemort nos hace hacer cosas inapropiadas, recuerda a ginny y a nosotros mismos, si estamos muy cerca nuestro son capaces de poseernos, los debemos dejar aquí hasta que sepamos como destruirlos, lamentablemente aun no podemos volver al mundo mágico en ningún país y revisar algún libro sobre el tema._

_Bueno creo que este es el comienzo de un nuevo camino, espero que no sea como el anterior no creo que resista otra de esas correrías._

_Vamos ron no te quejes por lo menos ha sido entretenido._

_Eso no lo niego, pero tienes una muy rara forma de divertirte lo sabias._

_Recuerda que yo no lo busco, el entretenimiento me busca, vamonos debemos hacer lo que conversamos._

_Claro, espero que estés preparado para un formidable moco murciélago, dijo ron con una gran sonrisa y salio antes que harry, dejándolo pensando en la mujer dueña de ese hechizo._

_Al salir del banco caminaron hacia un callejón para poder desaparecer, al llegar a este no tuvieron tiempo de hacerlo ya que 6 hombre con capaz negras los acorralaron y los durmieron, luego los subieron a una limosina, y se alejara hacia las afueras de ginebra, que es donde estaban, se detuvieron en una gran mansión._

_Después de dos horas de estar dormidos los muchachos se despertaron buscando sus varitas, pero solo encontraron que se hallaban atados fuertemente con cuerdas en una lujosa habitación, en el centro de ella, había un hombre que los observaba._

_Disculpen la forma de tratarlos y sus ataduras pero no podemos confiarnos de nadie estos días y como no somos magos, el sigilo es primordial en nuestra organización._

_Por que nos atacaron!. Grito Ron_

_No es necesario gritar solo necesitamos confirmar su identidad para contarles la razón de porque están aquí._

_No me gustan para nada sus métodos, pueden ser enviados de voldemort._

_Voldemort? Pregunto el hombre, no la verdad a penas conozco ese nombre, debo decir además que poco me importa._

_Eres valiente para no temer decir su nombre, pocos que conozco no temen decirlo._

_Si bueno vayamos al grano, háganlo. Dos hombres se acercaron a los amigos, y con unas jeringas les sacaron sangre de sus brazos._

_Que barbaridad significa esto._

_Calma ron creo saber que están haciendo, van identificar nuestro ADN, la cara de ron era de total desconcierto_

_Correcto tenemos que estar seguros quienes son. Veamos, que me pueden decir._

_Son ellos no hay duda, dijo un hombre que miraba su notebook._

_Bien, pueden soltarlos, y nuevamente les pido disculpas por el trato pero necesitábamos ser precavidos._

_Nos podría decir quien es usted_

_No, por medida de seguridad es mejor que no sepan mi nombre solo le diré el nombre de mi organización, La Orden del Temple._

_Que!! Los caballeros templarios, recibieron mis cartas._

_Digamos que tienes una lechuza muy lista, pero por favor deja de mandar cartas. Dijo el hombre mientras traían a su lechuza._

_Entonces me aceptan como discípulo._

_Digamos que por lo menos te aceptaron para entrar ahora que seas discípulo dependerá de ti._

_Y que hay de mi puedo ir con el dijo ron con esperanza._

_Lo siento muchacho pero solo el fue aceptado._

_Y cuando se ira con ustedes._

_De inmediato._

_Pero no nos dan tiempo ni de organizarnos, debemos hacer muchas cosas con harry._

_No ron esa será tu misión, toma. Y haciendo aparecer unas carpetas se las paso a su amigo, ahí esta todo lo que tenia planeado por 3 años tu deberás hacerlo._

_Pero harry esta es tu tarea yo no podré solo._

_Lo harás amigo confió ciegamente en ti, además creo que no podremos comunicarnos no es verdad._

_Estas en lo cierto, una vez que te vayas no podrás comunicarte con el mundo exterior estas listo._

_Si vamos, dijo harry guardando su varita._

_Siento decirte que tendrás que dejar tu varita, dásela a tu amigo para que la guarda en el banco con lo demás._

_No me agrada en absoluto pero bueno cuídala ron y recuerda lo importante de esto, nos llevara tiempo pero es necesario._

_De acuerdo compañero, espero verte pronto, adiós. Y desapareció._

_Bueno muchacho te acompañare al helicóptero que te llevara al aeropuerto privado, pero lamento decirte que debo darte un somnífero deberás confiar en mi, lamentablemente no podemos dejar que sepas donde vas por si no te aceptan no puedas volver por tus medios._

_Lo entiendo, me desagrada pero lo acepto._

_Bueno tomate esta pastilla te dormirá por unas horas._

_Más de 100 personas armadas hasta los dientes esperaban el helicóptero, llevaban a harry en una silla de ruedas profundamente dormido._

_Smith esta todo listo. Pregunto el hombre desconocido._

_Si maestro, según lo planeado el avión lo llevara hasta Turquía, y de ahí en camión por 12 horas hasta llegar a destino la guardia ya esta dispuesta._

_Gracias espero que todo este despliegue no sea necesario, pero estamos tratando con magos, y solo nos podremos defender si estamos bien equipados, este muchacho es el que esta destinado a unir ambos mundos, el no lo sabe claro, pero ya se enterara, cuídalo._

_Con mi vida maestro. Dijo marcialmente_

_Luego de un largo sueño, un hombre de al menos 2 metros lo despertó._

_Joven ya es hora hasta aquí lo podemos acompañar, nos esta prohibido el paso si no es con invitación, y en este momento solo tu lo estas._

_Hee bueno gracias pero que debo hacer, dijo aun somnoliento._

_Solo camina por ese camino y llegaras a una gran puerta, te están esperando apúrate tengo que cerrar el paso._

_Harry camino por el sendero que estaba entre dos grandes muros de piedra, estaba seguro que era un montaña, al mirar atrás vio como cerraban el paso con grandes rocas, al final tal como le dijo el hombre había una puerta de al menos 5 metros de alto, y un hombre vestido de manera extraña lo esperaba._

_Buenas tardes harry potter, te esperábamos._

_Gracias por recibirme._

_Bueno fuiste bastante insistente, y también nos sorprendió que alguien creyera tan firmemente en nosotros, y menos una persona como tu que tiene unos dones que van mas allá de los normales, algunos creerían que no necesitan aprender mas, pero lo que nos hizo aceptarte fue tu humildad al asumir, que podemos enseñarte algo a pesar de tus cualidades._

_La verdad nunca me he creído superior a pesar de lo que todos digan._

_Bueno basta de charlas, y abrió las puertas. Lo que vio lo dejo asombrado, estaba en lo alto de una colina, y abajo había una ciudadela con un hermoso castillo al medio de ella_

_Como han podido mantener esto en secreto es gigantesco._

_Te sorprenderías, pero solo te puedo decir que estas muy lejos de tu país, vamos._

_Al entrar a la ciudadela nadie los observaba solo saludaban cuando pasanban entre las personas, parecian muy tranquilas y seguras de si mismas._

_Es raro que no llame la atención._

_La verdad muchacha todas estas personas son de alguna manera maestros en alguna disciplina, algunos llevan aquí cientos de años._

_Como! Pero nadie vive tanto tiempo.-_

_Mi querido muchacho hay muchas cosas que ignoras de este lugar, solo espera unos momentos y tendrás tus respuestas._

_Después de recorrer las calles de la ciudadela llegaron a la entrada del castillo que a simple vista dejaba a su querido colegio como una ratonera. Al entrar se dirigieron por un largo corredor muy iluminado, el cual tenía cientos de estatuas y cuadros en sus paredes, al final llegaron a una gran puerta. La cual el hombre la abrió con ambas manos, pero con mucha dificultad._

_Creo que ya falta poco, dijo el hombre jadiando._

_Para que?_

_Para que ya me tenga que retirar y mi ayudante tome mi lugar como guardián de las llaves de Maztica_

_Maztica?_

_Si es la ciudad donde el conocimiento del hombre en todas sus expresiones es guardado, para entrar a esta parte debes ser capaz de abrir estas puertas, pero se abren solo con fuerza, están siempre abiertas pero muy pocos las pueden abrir, pesa 5 toneladas cada una._

_Si que pesan, ósea que no podrás seguir a cargo porque apenas puedes abrirlas correcto?_

_Eso mismo mi joven amigo, ahora vamos con el maestro._

_Después de un rato llegaron a un salon de tamaño normal pero bien cuidado._

_Maestro he traido a nuestro invitado._

_Gracias Bernard, puedes retirarte, bien por donde comenzamos._

_Bueno me gustaria saber que me van a enseñar?_

_Enseñar?, nosotros no te enseñaremos nada?_

_Como y entonces?_

_Lo que aremos sera mostrarte la manera de conocerte a ti mismo. Tenemos todo el conocimiento para ello._

_Pero esto no es lo que esperaba, no se crei que podria encontrar aquí algun mago que me enseñara nuevos hechizos o algo._

_Magos dices, no la verdad aquí no hay magos._

_Entonces no entiendo, porque me aceptaron si sabian cual era el motivo por el cual necesitaba de su ayuda._

_Por eso mismo mi amigo, por eso mismo, lo que necesitas es conocerte a ti mismo._

_La verdad estoy un poco perdido._

_Te lo explicare, en el mundo existen diferentes tipos de culturas, y en tu caso diferentes tipos de magos, aunque en rigor solo ustedes se hacen llamar magos, los demas, son shamanes, hechiceros, medicos brujos, etc. El punto es que la magia a sido muy manipulada por tu cultura, y se a olvidado que incluso lo que ustedes llaman muggles poseen magia. Porque la magia es parte de la naturaleza de este mundo. No me mires asi debieras saber que poseemos el conocimiento, pero no lo practicamos. Debemos quedarnos con lo que la naturaleza nos dejo._

_Sigo sin entender._

_No seas impaciente la paciencia es una virtud que te haria muy bien el cultivarla._

_Es algo dicifil. Pero es una buena idea._

_Bueno como iba diciendo, ustesdes los magos de varita, por asi llamarlos, han de alguna manera olvidado las raices magicas, de donde viene esta, de la varita. De donde, porque la varita es importante._

_Porque sin ella no podríamos usar magia, canaliza nuestro poder._

_Si esa es la razón, pero te preguntare, podrías hacer magia sin una varita._

_Se que existen magos que pueden pero es muy difícil._

_Te equivocas es muy fácil_

_Como va ser fácil, si fuera así ya lo sabría no cree._

_No si estas acostumbrado a la varita, y definitivamente no. sino te conoces a ti mismo, no conoces cuales son tus limitaciones, esas limitaciones no están dadas por lo poderosa o no que pueda ser tu varita, sino por el conocimiento del poder que tu tengas._

_Pero entre mejor sea la varita mas poderosos hechizos se hacen, sigo sin entender._

_Creo que con el tiempo lo entenderás, pero recuerda que todo mago hizo magia sin varita cuando niño, porque después no pudo hacerlo?_

_Eso es cierto, pero esa es magia accidental, no es controlable._

_Al contrario, ustedes han limitado o mejor dicho profesionalizado tanto su forma de vida mágica, con reglas y normas que han olvidado la eficacia de la naturalidad de la vida._

_Y eso que tiene que ver con conocerme._

_Bueno lo que tienes que entender es que la magia esta en ti, el sacarla a flote sin ningún medio externo es primordial, te dará el conocimiento de ti y tu entorno, en algunas culturas lo llaman, chacra, ki, chi, hay incluso interesantes leyendas sobre el séptimo sentido y todo eso yo te lo puedo resumir en, conócete a ti mismo._

_Y como logro eso._

_Bueno con un arduo entrenamiento, físico y mental, físico para poder soportar el explorar de tu mente, cuando tengas la suficiente fuerza física para abrir esas puertas de la entrada empezaremos con la parte mental, ahora mi amigo te llevare donde tu entrenador, sígueme_

_Harry camino detrás del hombre pensando en la extraña conversación, aun no entendía como podría eso ayudar a derrotar a voldemort, pero el haría lo imposible por lograrlo._

_Bueno te presento al comandante Ben Cannan, es un ex militar israelí, descendiente de una larga línea de guerreros judíos, los cuales formaron la actual nación, este hombre será tu ahora maestro._

_Un gusto en conocerlo. _

_Dentro de 5 minutos no pensaras igual, allá están las duchas, hay un casillero con tu nombre, ponte la ropa, y empezamos en el gimnasio vamos muévete._

_Heee bueno. Harry pensaba que si habría sido buena idea, con Snape había tenido suficiente como para otro loco similar._

_Bueno muchacho, harry lo miro duramente. No te gusta que te digan muchacho he, muchacho, me parece excelente, harry levanto una ceja y pensó que esta seria una larga temporada._

_Se me olvidaba hasta cuando tendré que estar con entrenamiento físico._

_Eso depende si eres un mediocre o no, puede ser 1 año, dos, quizás unos 5 quien sabe._

_Cuantos!! No puedo estar tanto tiempo._

_Va no te dijeron que aquí el tiempo pasaba mas rapido cuando lleves 3 años, afuera será recién 1_

_Valla y entrenare solo?_

_No hay un grupo de 15 muchachos que han sufrido mucho llevan ya conmigo 3 años, cuando tengas cierto nivel te les unirás en el entrenamiento._

_Y paso el tiempo, Harry se levantaba todos los días a las 6:00 am para correr en las instalaciones de los __**Knights Templar**__, era un gran gimnasio, rodeado por canchas para todo tipo de deportes, además de piscinas, así era todos los días, luego de desayunar se juntaba con el maestro, y este lo hacia hacer todo tipo de ejercicios, harry creía que nunca mas en su vida podría estar mas adolorido que ahora, una maldición cruciatus pasaría desapercibida, llevaba algunos meses en fuertes rutinas de abdominales, pero principalmente levantamiento de pesas, para fortaleces esos atrofiados músculos bramaba el maestro. Su entrenamiento de quidditch no servia de nada, eso era un paseo de niños de primaria comparado con esto._

_Y asi llego el dia en que se unio a un extraño grupo de jóvenes, al acercarse a ellos estos se quedaron de piedra viéndolo, eso era de lo mas extraño, ya que eran muggles, y esa cara la ponían siempre que lo reconocían por su cicatriz._

_Buenos días mi nombre es harry potter, dijo, al oir su nombre, el mas alto de todos que media como 2 metros se acerco y le dijo._

_Señor potter cuente con nosotros, ese maldito no merece compasión, es por eso que buscamos este lugar ellos nos están ayudando a fortalecernos, ya que no poseemos magia, pero tenemos unas ganas de destruir a voldemort demasiado grandes._

_Perdon y como me conocen como conocen todo lo que sucede._

_Cada uno de nosotros perdió a toda su familia en manos de los mortifagos__**(nota autor: seguiré ocupando los nombres salamandrinos, porque ya empecé, sino colocaría los nombres tal cual salen en ingles)**__, nos costo mucho encontrar la respuesta a sus muertes pero cada uno por su lado llego a la conclusión de que debemos luchar, nosotros somos los Dragones Negros._

_**Fin flashback**_

_**  
**_

No me impota lo que pienses por el momento la defensa acabara una vez lleguen los aurores, es necesario que vean como hacemos su trabajo.

Eso no le gustara anda de nada al demonio de mi hermana.

No ella no estará, le asigne a ella y a su grupo la ubicación del cuartel de voldemort, si aparece en la batalla, su misión será eliminar a nagini.

Pero como organizaste todo en tan poco tiempo.

No esto lo sabia desde antes que volviéramos, no me mires así sabes que tengo a mucha gente infiltrada.

Me das miedo amigo, eres amable y todo, pero te mueves mas silencioso que una serpiente.

Bueno el sobrero seleccionador me quería mandar para con ellos, algo de razón tendría.

De solo pensarlo se me erizan los pelos.

Bueno, necesito que reúnas a todos en aquí a las 10 de la noche, y digo todos incluyéndola

Estas seguro sabes que los demás no tienen idea de lo que hemos hecho.

Tendrán que aceptar cuando se unieron sabían que no les decíamos todo, además hoy sabrán todo o casi todo, y que se conformen ni tu sabes todo.

Ahora que lo mencionas cuando toca conversar sobre ello

No desesperes ya sabrás todo lo que hice todo a su tiempo, ahora toma tus cosas y acompáñame al callejón

._____**  
**_

Disculpen la demora pero no habia tenido tiempo de absolutamente nada, recien hoy pude terminar escribia como 5 lineas diarias cuando tenia que dejarlo,

este episodio tiene guiños a varas series, el que sabe sabe, y el que no pregunte.

nos vemos y espero no demorame tanto con el otro espisodio 


	6. Enfrentamiento y Emboscada

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling.

Capitulo 6 - Enfrentamiento y Emboscada

Harry y Ron aparecieron en el mismo callejón que usaron años atrás para ir al caldero chorreante querían entrar como cualquier persona, eso en realidad es una expresión que queda solo en eso, ya que al entrar todas las miradas se clavaron en ellos, quizás allá sido porque iban cubiertos totalmente y no se les veía el rostro.

- Que se les ofrece, que bueno que nos visitan otra vez

Nada por el momento vamos al callejón de compras. Y salieron hacia este caminando con seguridad se dirigieron hacia la heladería seria en ese lugar donde esperarían que todo pasara, al poco rato.

- Maestro, estamos listos, cuando ordene comenzaremos a movernos,

- Gracias Edgard y por favor les he dicho hasta el cansancio que no me digan así.

- Lo sentimos maestro, pero somos los Dragones Negros, y usted es nuestro guía y comandante le debemos ese respeto

- Esta bien prepárense. Dijo cortando la comunicación – son peor que Dobby, al menos no se me cuelgan para adorarme, que estupidez, templarios y sus costumbres. Bufo Harry

- Solo muestran respeto hombre, esta bien que no te guste la atención pero no exageres, a que hora te informaron que seria el evento.

- Dijeron que entre las 12 y 14 horas, no desesperes ya llegaran por mientras tomemos un helado de los buenos.

- Eso me gusto espero no aparezcan mientras me lo tomo, seria una descortesía de su parte.

- Hay Ron tu estomago podrá soportarlo.

- Jaja, que gracioso, ahí viene el pedido, dijo ron frotándose las manos.

Entre conversar y tomar su helado todo era tranquilidad, paso mucha gente, y todos los miraban con temor, alguien debió avisar a los aurores porque de pronto se vieron rodeados por 4 de ellos.

- Caballeros les pedimos que se descubran sus rostros o tendremos que actuar por la fuerza para saber quienes son. Dijo una mujer de cabello rosa

- Pero si parece que fue ayer, mi querida Tonks creo que esto ya lo vivimos, no compañero, dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

- Me conoces, quien eres descúbrete.

- Me vas a perdonar pero en que parte dice que tengo que mostrar mi rostro además solo estamos tomando un helado, que mal hacemos.

- Toda persona que anda encapuchada, es sospechosa de ser mortifago.

- Realmente? Es extraño entonces me pregunto para que venden la ropa con capucha, ósea todos somos mortifagos?, las apariencias engañan, que aun no aprendes nada.

- No te hagas el gracioso y deja ver tu rostro.

- Esta bien esta bien pero no te sulfures, a todo esto aun andas con Remus o ya te dejo. Y se quito la capucha.

- Harry! Eres tu, vamos tenemos que llevarte al cuartel es muy peligroso que estés aquí.

- esto es definitivamente un deja vu, que te hace pensar que ahora que soy un mago adulto te voy hacer caso si no lo hice cuando era niño?, será mejor que seas tu quien se marche, a menos que quieres salir herida?

- Que ahora me amenazas?, no se que te ha pasado pero este no eres tu.

- Oh si que lo soy, de hecho siempre me lleve mal con las reglas, demasiado parecido a mi padre decía Snape, pero yo no te amenazo, solo lo digo porque en cualquier momento llega voldi, o alguno de sus lacayos.

- De que hablas, ahora eres un mortifago?, dijo asustada apuntándole con la varita.

- Yo mortifago? Esa si que esta buena dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

- Creo que ya llegan todos en guardia. Dijo Ron.

- Que pasa no estamos para bromas. Dijo Tonks

- A yo tampoco mi querida y odiada sobrinita. Dijo una voz a su espalda.

- Bellatrix!! Ustedes están con el? Apuntando a Harry.

- Que tal bruja, me recuerdas.

- OH!! Pero si es el bebito Potter, creo que algo hice bien en mi vida pasada, pero no se me ocurre que fue -dijo en tono burlón- me alegro de verte, mi señor se pondrá muy contento cuando le lleve tu varita en señal de tu destrucción

- De verdad tú y cuantos más peleara conmigo vieja. Dijo Harry burlándose

- No me irrites enano, y todos nosotros por supuesto, ¡MORSMORDRE!. y al momento más de 100 sombras negras se dejan ver en el callejón, empezando de inmediato con su destrucción, la marca tenebrosa sobre sus cabezas solo hizo que fuera un caos total en el callejón, se presento una terrible batalla entre los aurores y los seguidores de Voldemort, unos trataban de no herir a los pocos que compraban en el callejón pero, los mortifagos lanzaban maldiciones imperdonables a diestra y siniestra, Harry y Ron se alejaron de la batalla dejando a Bellatrix peleando con 3 aurores, por alguna razón no entraron en la lucha, se quedaron a metros de la batalla observando.

- Es muy extraño, según los informes este seria un ataque a gran escala y solo hay unos 100. Dijo Ron.

- Esto es una distracción el objetivo debe ser otro, solo puedo imaginarme San mugo, Hogwartso Askaban.

- Y que hacemos?

- Ve a San Mugo, en el colegio están los demás cualquier cosa avisaran, si es Askaban nada podemos hacer, al momento ron desapareció.

- Creo que ha llegado la hora de intervenir y volver a la lucha dijo Harry, Maestro que hacemos? Pregunto el líder de los caballeros negros que permanecían escondidos.

- Esperen a que yo entre en acción, cuando caiga el primero no dejen a nadie vivo, dijo Harry quien lo escuchara hablar podría pensar que era otro el que recién hablaba con su mejor amigo.

- Vamos pequeña es hora de actuar, dijo en un siseo,

- Si Harry, a quien quieres que muerda primero, contesto algo que claramente estaba invisible.

- Empieza por donde quieras pequeña,

En ese preciso momento Harry lanzo un hechizo sobre la marca tenebrosa, y en su lugar apareció un gran dragón que se comió la marca. Al ver esto la batalla se detuvo un momento y todos vieron como donde estaba Harry emanaba una energía demasiado poderosa, y empezó a avanzar por el callejón sin temor alguno,

De pronto empezaron a caer uno a uno los mortifagos, todos con sus mascaras destrozadas y nadie de los que ahí estaban luchando los atacaba, sin siquiera darse cuenta como paso, todos los hombres de Bellatrix estaban muertos o heridos, algunos sangraban y se retorcían en el suelo, mientra otros simplemente cayeron y nunca mas se pararon, la maldita mortifago era la única con vida y en pie, estaba asustada se acercaba el maldito niño hacia ella y seguro la mataría, pero solo escucho un siseo.

- Déjala pequeña ya tendrá su castigo por ahora que informe a ese maldito de mi regreso siseo Harry.

- Como quieras Harry. Siseo el ser invisible.

- Vete bruja y dile a tu señor que le queda poco tiempo de vida, dijo Bellatrix no desaprovechó el momento y desapareció, después Harry se comunico con sus hombres que estaban en los techos.

- Retírense caballeros buen trabajo.

- Gracias maestro, y cada uno de ellos toco su emblema y desapareció.

- Tonks te encuentras bien.

- Que eres ahora un nuevo lord oscuro, no tienes remordimiento tenemos mas de 100 cadáveres de los cuales hacernos cargo por tu culpa.

- No acuses si no tienes todos los hechos bonita, mejor contáctate con Askaban, esto no fue mas que una distracción, la lucha solo duro 30 minutos, cualquier cosa pudo pasar en ese lapso de tiempo, y no se de que te quejas si les salve la vida a ti y a tus patéticos compañeros, y dándose vuelta, se veía brillar el dragón en su espalda y luego Tonks solo vio un resplandor, y Harry ya no estaba mas ahí.

- Pero que demonios, tengo que avisar de esto. Dijo la metamorfaga.

Efectivamente, en el mismo momento que empezaron a atacar el callejón, mas de 500 mortifagos con Draco Malfoy a la cabeza, liberaron a todos sus compañeros presos, al final Voldemort obtuvo una victoria importante, perdió 100 hombres en el callejón, aunque el aun no lo sabia, pero libero a mas de 500, y destruyo gran parte de la prisión, lo que la haría inservible un buen tiempo. Un mal día para el lado de la luz.

Mientras eso sucedía, 15 aurores de la elite se encontraban a las afueras de lo que según sus informes era la base de Voldemort.

- Ginny, que hacemos no vemos nada, propongo que nos acerquemos.

- No podemos no sabemos si Voldemort esta o no.

- Pero como lo sabremos sino verificamos mas de cerca, el se puede desaparecer desde dentro de la casa.

- Quizás tengas razón, ve reúne a 5 de los muchachos y hazlo con cuidado.

- No te preocupes soy el mejor en ocultamiento.

- Siempre dices eso pero, es de Voldemort de quien hablamos.

-Muévanse. Dijo Ginny

En muy poco tiempo los 6 miembros del grupo de elite rodearon la mansión, no había señales de haber alguien reunido ahí, pero aun así Ginny noto que algo estaba mal, cuando dejo de ver a los que se quedaron con ella, al mirar a uno de ellos que debía estar a 20 metros suyo cubriendo a la avanzada, vio como una enorme serpiente se abalanzó sobre los hombres que ahí estaban matándolos con su venenosa mordida, alcanzaron a lanzar hechizos contra la serpiente pero todos rebotaban. Temiendo que todo su grupo fuera capturado llamo a retirada.

Pero no hubo respuesta al mirar a la avanzada solo vio 5 luces verdes, sus hombres estaban muertos y uno de ellos era el asesino, su compañero resulto ser un maldito mortifago, intento desaparecer pero no pudo, estaba atrapada, todo su grupo de elite estaba siendo diezmado, y ahora veía salir de la casa al mismo Voldemort, esto era el fin para todos, dándose cuenta que nada podía hacer, toco su insignia y desapareció.

- La atraparon, si se les escapo me las pagaran malditos inútiles –bramo el señor tenebroso.

- Mi señor hicimos todo lo que nos mando, la trampa funciono perfectamente, no se podían desaparecer, Nagini se encargo de todo alla atrás, pero se desapareció de igual forma.

- Maldito seas Colagusano, eres un inepto, les dije que a ella la atacaran primero, hemos perdido la oportunidad de atrapar un trofeo valioso, al menos destruimos a ese maldito grupo de elite, desháganse de la basura, y luego entren para su castigo. Dijo Voldemort entre una risa maniática.

Ginny apareció en su departamento totalmente descolocada, se había salvado por poco, a pesar de sus esfuerzos aun habían espías en el ministerio deberían actuar con mas cuidado, tenia que reportarse ante su jefe pero tenia que cambiarse y hacer enojar a su jefe como le habían encomendado si salía mal la incursión, 45 minutos después Ginny se apareció en el ministerio de magia, su cara era dura y no demostraba lo que estaba sintiendo, ni que hace menos de una hora estuvo a punto de morir.

- Hola Ginny que haces aquí, debieran estar investigando lo ocurrido en el callejón Diagon, hemos vencido, pero no fuimos nosotros los asesinaron con armas muggles, creo que el grupo que estaba aterrorizando por el mundo a los mortifagos llego por fin a nuestro pais, necesito que investigues eso con tu grupo.

- no me interesa mi grupo de elite ha sido eliminado por Voldemort, uno del grupo era mortifago.

- Pero como es posible, y lo mas importante que hacías cerca del innombrable.

- No tengo tiempo de darte detalladas explicaciones, era una misión de reconocimiento que se volvió un desastre, solo eso diré, si me permites necesito bajar al departamento de misterios tengo algo que hacer, mi informe lo tendrás a penas termine ese asunto, tengo suficiente con tener que lidiar que tenia un traidor entre mis hombres, para mas encima tener que aguantarte. Adiós.

Kingsley quedo sin palabras, su mejor grupo de aurores eliminado, y esta mujercita lo trataba como si ella fuera su jefe, sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

Un gran lince patronus se poso en el gran comedor de la madriguera.

- "en una hora reunión urgente, el ministerio es un caos, 3 ataques de mortifagos confirmados",

Eso sobresalto a los pocos que estaban en la madriguera, especialmente a la señora Weasley.

* * *

bueno despues de mucho, mucho tiempo logre terminar el episodio, llevaba meses donde solo escribia una linea por mes, mis disculpas y agradecimientos a quien sigue esta historia.

proximo episodio REUNIONES Y MOCOMURCIELAGO...

* * *


End file.
